Four Years
by Ayoungnovelist
Summary: Four years after Caleb had moved to Ravenswood. Hanna, Spencer and Toby had moved to California. Being forced to go on a double date by her friends, Hanna finds the person who she never expected to see again, but he's not her date. How will they react to meeting each other after four years? And, how will Caleb react to the news he has a four year old daughter, Tiffany. HALEB.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, are you alright?" Hanna asked, letting herself into Caleb's apartment. "You seemed pretty serious on the phone." She walked into the kitchen, where he was sitting on the counter, tears in his eyes. "Are you alright?" Caleb shook his head no, and Hanna cupped his face with her hands. "What happened?"

"I'm moving to Ravenswood," Caleb said, biting his lip. And Hanna's arms fell limp at the thought of being apart from Caleb. She nodded, the corners of her mouth tugging down.

She turned around, and closed her eyes, willing herself not to sob. "B-But I don't know, w-why do y-you have to leave me." Hanna cried, her tears falling at the thought of no Caleb.

"Hey, hey." She didn't look at him. And she didn't turn around when he placed a hand on her arm. She bent over, holding her stomach, as she breathed through her nose, not wanting to cry, but miserably failing. She let out a sob, but shook Caleb's arms off her. "I will never forget you, and that's a promise. And, I will always love you," he said, and her tears fell even more, and his tears fell. They fell like a god damn waterfall. "You. You, h-have turned my l-life around in the best way possible. You-You are the person who encouraged me to go to Cali, y-you are the person who persuaded me to give my Dad a second chance. You ar-are my everything, H-Hanna." He stuttered out. He didn't want to leave her, but his Dad was his legal guardian now, and he was moving to Ravenswood, and Caleb was expected to go there as well. Away from Hanna.

And, he didn't want to be away from Hanna.

"I'll always love you too." Hanna whimpered. "And, I really wanted a happy ending for us."

"I did too, but it doesn't mean we're over. I-I want to see you again. And, I want to be able to call you mine again, and I don't care if you're dating someone or I am, or if you're engaged or I am. I'll fight for you."

"Really. Because in a few years, I'll just be that girl who you had sex in a tent with. I'll be that girl with baggage you had to look after, because she couldn't go a day without getting in fucking trouble." Hanna shouted.

"You'll always be more than just some girl who I had sex in a tent with. You'll be the girl who I love." Caleb shouted. "You'll be the girl who is the most amazing person I have ever met, and I will never stop loving you. You are my world, and I'll never forget you." Caleb sniffed, tears clouding his vision.

"Then why are you leaving me?" Hanna screamed, clutching her heart, she swore she heard it break. He breathed in, running his hands through his hair.

"I have too. I don't want too, but I have too."

"After everything we've been through. After everything we've done for each other l I can't believe this is how this is how it would end." He sighed, his mouth in a permanent frown. "You kept on saying that I was the best thing that ever happened to you, but if that was true then why are you leaving me."

"I don't want too. But, it's my Dad, Hanna."

"But, I thought I was your whole world. You even said so, you said that I wasn't a star, that I was your whole god damn sky. And, you said you would never break my heart, and I believed you." Hanna screamed, tears falling from her eyes. He raised his hand to wipe them away, but she smacked his hand away. Both their mouths were permanent frowns, and tears were falling from their eyes like waterfalls.

"I never want to hurt you." He said.

"You should've already thought about that when you decided. I used to think of you as the person who would never hurt me. In any way. We talked about going to college together. We talked about our future. That we would have a big white wedding. That we would have three kids, we would live in a big house. But, you were now obviously just leading me on."

"I was _never_ leading you on, Hanna."

"Yeah, well, I gotta get going." Hanna said, not wanting to kiss him, knowing she'll want more. And she can't.

And she won't.

She never would.

Unless it would be some great miracle.

"Can't we say good bye?" He asked, his voice weak, broken, and defeated.

Because he had just lost the love of his life. He couldn't believe he agreed to moving, Hanna was the most special thing in his life.

He kicked the kitchen counter, crying.

"No, because it will make it too more god damned harder than it already is." Hanna shouted, grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

"I love you Hanna." Caleb said, and it reminded her when he was leaving for California.

But, this time it was for real.

And he wasn't coming back for her this time.

"I love you too." Hanna said, her hand on the door handle.

"Bye Hanna." He said, and then it became real. That they were over. What were the chances that they would meet again in America? It was huge. And, then she left. She didn't say good bye, because she'd collapse right there, burst into tears, and beg him not to leave. It was his life, his decision.

She couldn't stop him.

Right?

She drove to Spencer's, and then came in through the back where Spencer was typing furiously on her keyboard for some sort of essay. Spencer looked up, and rushed to her sobbing friend. Hanna collapsed into Spencer, and then Spencer took her up to her room, and Hanna cried in her lap until she fell asleep. And, Spencer cancelled her date with Toby.

Sisters before misters, right?

While Caleb, was on the floor, drinking a bottle of vodka, and alone. And he was crying. The lights were off, music was on, curtains were shut, and he was thinking: How he could ever let her go; how he could've even thought about moving without her; and what she was doing right now.

But, maybe they would meet again, and maybe they will.

In four years' time.

That is.

**So, this is my first chapter, to my new Haleb story, Four years. This was, hands down one of the saddest chapters I've ever written. Tears were falling onto my keyboard, literally. Hope you like the rest of this story.**

**Bye Dolls**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Years Later**

"Good morning sweet pea." Hanna said to her four year old daughter, Tiffany. She lived in an apartment in California opposite Spencer and Toby. After, Spencer didn't get into Upenn, she went to California with Hanna, and Toby went with them, getting a job opportunity there. Aria went to New York with Ezra, and Emily went to Danby, and broke up with Paige. And, Caleb. No one knew what had happened to him. Hanna tried to contact him to tell him about his daughter, but he never picked up. So, eventually she gave up. Spencer and Toby were Tiffany's god parents, and she was content with the life she was living. Hanna never expected it, but she would never trade it for a college life full of partying.

"Morning Mummy." Tiffany said, and sat on the couch.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I smelled bacon, where is it?" Hanna laughed.

"It's in the oven sweetie. We gotta wait a bit."

"But, Mummy, I want bacon." Hanna smiled at the little girl, who she loved with all of her heart.

"What about a biscuit to keep you going until your bacon." Tiffany looked up at the ceiling in thought, as she always did when she was thinking. She looked up at the sky, as if answers might come from angels up above.

"Okay, what biscuits are there?"

"Well, we've got chocolate chip cookies, and chocolate digestives, and jammy dodgers." Tiffany once again looked up at the ceiling. Hanna smiled.

"Chocolate digestives." Tiffany replied.

"Coming right up for my little diamond." Hanna said, with a wink. After looking around for the chocolate digestives in the cookie tin she found them, put them on a plate, and brought them to Tiffany. The little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes greedily ate them rather quickly, and dusted her hands off when she was done, having some chocolate around her mouth. Hanna laughed, and took out her phone. Snapping a picture of her little diamond, she sent the picture to Ashley, Spencer, Emily and Aria who were asking for constant pictures of their beautiful niece, granddaughter and goddaughter. Emily and Aria came to California every month to see Hanna and Tiffany. Tiffany spent the night at Spencer's, while the four girls had a sleepover. And, Tiffany was having her own sleepover with Ezra and Toby – who were big kids. They sated up late watching Disney movies and eating sweets. Over the years, Ezra and Toby had gotten pretty close, and became best friends.

"Bacon's ready." Tiffany shouted, as the oven started to beep. Hanna giggled, and took the bacon out and the potato waffles. Tiffany had discovered them once grocery shopping. Now, they were a necessity for breakfast. Hanna dished up her plate of breakfast and Tiffany's, she sat on the couch, giving her daughter her plate of breakfast, and Hanna handed Tiffany the remote. And, they watched America's Next Top Model for the rest of the morning.

"Hey Han, Tiff." Spencer said, coming into the apartment at eleven o clock.

"Hello Auntie Spencie." Tiffany said, looking at the screen.

"Hey," Hanna said, eyes glued to her screen.

"Just like her Mother." Spencer said, and she pulled out two issues of the newest cosmopolitan. "I've got Cosmo." Spencer said, and laughed when Hanna and Tiffany's head whipped right around. Tiffany only read magazines, and as much as Spencer, Aria, Ezra and Toby tried to get her to read normal books, she always pushed them away, opting for the magazines. Talk about following her Mother's footsteps.

"Thank you Aunt Spencie." Tiffany said, before opening the magazine, and reading it. Spencer sat down next to Hanna, and they shared the magazine.

"You're up late." Hanna whispered, eyes still glued down on the paper. Spencer blushed.

"Well, I went to bed late." Spencer whispered back.

"And by me, you mean you and Toby, don't ya?"

"Yup."

"Celebrating something?" Spencer smiled even wider. "He did, didn't he?" Hanna shouted, and Spencer nodded.

"Yeah, he did." Spencer shouted, and she showed her best friend the ring. Hanna inspected the ring. It was a 9 Carat White Gold Quarter Carat Diamond Solitaire Ring.

"He did very well." Hanna said, smiling. Happy for her best friends. Getting the attention of Tiffany, she looked up from the magazine and to the two girls. Getting the sight of Spencer's hand, Tiffany gasped, and the two twenty two year olds giggled. Even though Tiffany was young, she knew about weddings, very well. Thanks to her Mother.

"That's a very nice ring." Tiffany said, inspecting the ring. Hanna and Spencer laughed.

"I've got a job for you, would you like to do it?" Spencer asked Tiffany, lifting her onto her lap.

"It depends what it is?" Spencer laughed.

"Would you like to be the flower girl at my wedding?" Spencer asked, and Tiffany's face lit up with a huge smile, a sparkle in her eyes, and she clapped her hands.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." The two girls laughed at the girl who was now bouncing around the apartment.

"And, Hanna, will you be my maid of honour?" Hanna's eyes filled with tears, and she fanned them to stop from crying. "I'm taking that as a yes?"

"Spence," Hanna started, and pulled her friend into a tight hug, "you will never regret this." Hanna cried out, and Spencer laughed, wrapping her arms around her friend as well.

"I know, you'll be the best maid of honour any one will ask for."

"God damn right I will." The two girls laughed, and Spencer pulled away from the hug when she saw Tiffany come out of her room wearing a Cinderella dress over her Tinkerbell pyjamas. Hanna looked at her daughter as well who was now skipping around waving a wand in the air. Hanna grabbed her phone once again, and videoed her little girl skipping around her apartment.

"She's just the cutest." Spencer said, once Tiffany was sitting on the floor watching Top Model again.

"Ugh, I know. And, she has Caleb's eyes, they are just looking even more like his now." Hanna said.

"Has she asked yet?" Hanna sighed.

"No, she hasn't. As far as she knows, Toby is the man in her life, if you said Caleb she wouldn't know what you are talking about."

"Have you tried calling him again?"

"Well, I tried to on her fourth birthday, but he didn't pick up, and then I gave up again. I mean, when I was pregnant I thought I had to do it in person. But, she's four, and this is Caleb. His Dad abandoned him, and he's going to blame me."

"He won't blame you, Hanna."

"Yeah, well. We both don't know him now. And, I don't even know what's going on in his life. And, sure, a part of me wants to know what he's up to, but the other doesn't really care."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yeah, but I guess a little part of me will always love him. And a part of me will still want that happy ending with him, but if we weren't meant to be. We're not meant to be."

"You're the strongest woman I've ever met." Spencer admitted.

"I know, I should win a medal." Hanna said, smiling. "Congratulations Spence."

"Thanks Han." The two friends shared another hug, and then the three girls watched Next Top Model for an hour until Toby came in, and Tiffany changed the TV to That's So Raven, and then they spent their Saturday watching That's so Raven.

**For those wondering, there will be Haleb interaction in the next chapter. Review please. **

**Bye Dolls**


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna's phone beeped at ten o clock in the morning. Tiffany was still asleep. Hanna groaned, and sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes in the process. Grabbing her phone, she sighed when she saw it was another text from Rachel, her college best friend. For days Rachel had been asking her to go on a double date with a guy she didn't know, – as her date – Rachel and her fiancée. Hanna was looking forward to meet him, but she didn't want to go on the date. She still wasn't fully over Caleb, and she had a baby girl to look after.

Tiffany was her first priority.

Walking out of her bedroom, she grabbed her school bag, going to do some work until Tiffany waked up. Getting her work out of her bag, she grabbed a pen from the coffee table and started writing. An hour into her work, Tiffany was still asleep, surprisingly, and a knock on the door sounded through the apartment. As she walked towards the door, she hoped it hadn't woken up Tiffany. She flung open the door to show Emily. The two girls squealed and shared a long hug.

"Hey Han. How are you?" Emily asked, as the two pulled away from the hug.

"I'm great," Hanna replied. "How are you?"

"I'm great, I've got a new girlfriend." Hanna smiled, and the door to Tiffany's bedroom door opened at the noise of the two girls. Tiffany smiled when she saw her Aunt Emily. The little girl ran up to Emily who engulfed her in a big bear hug. "Hey Tiff. I've missed my little diamond." Hanna smiled. Emily had said she was a little diamond when she was born, hence the shop Tiffany's.

"Guess what?" Tiffany said, and Emily shrugged. "I'm a flower girl."

"Em, hey. We thought you heard you." Spencer said, coming into the apartment with Toby. Toby, Emily and Spencer shared hugs with Tiffany still in Emily's arms.

"Well, Tiff was just telling me she was going to be a flower girl. Something you guys aren't telling me?" Emily said, raising her eyebrows at the newly engaged couple. Toby and Spencer smiled, while Tiffany wriggled out of Emily's grasp to get a biscuit. Spencer showed her the ring, and Emily jumped up and down. "It's so pretty," she gushed, causing the friends all to laugh.

"I know." Spencer said giddily.

"Well, Aww. My best friends getting married." Emily said. "So great." Emily hugged Spencer and Toby then the adults all laughed at Tiffany who had chocolate around her mouth.

"How many did you have Tiff?" Hanna asked, fighting off her smile. Tiff looked up at the ceiling, and held up one hand saying she ate five. "Five biscuits, wow."

…

"Ugh, stupid person." Hanna said, shutting off her IPhone again.

"Who is it?" Emily asked, eating a biscuit.

"It's Rachel. She keeps bugging me about going on a date with her, her fiancée, and this random dude, but I have declined many times."

"Go," Spencer said, getting a glare from Hanna. "Come on Han, you haven't been on a date in four years."

"Yeah, but I'm not fully over Caleb."

"Then this is the chance to get over him. Who knows, this maybe your chance to get over Caleb?" Emily said, and Hanna shrugged. "For Tiff."

"Okay, fine. For Tiff, _and_ I need to get over Caleb." Hanna said.

…

"Hey Rach," Hanna said, giving her friend a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Han, glad you could come. His name is Edward." Rachel said.

"Who, your fiancée is Edward?"

"No, you're date. My date is in the bathroom, he needed to pee. Let's sit." Hanna nodded, and walked over to the table where her date was sitting, and three empty seats where. She sat next to Rachel, opposite Edward.

"Hi, I'm Hanna." Hanna greeted politely to the stranger whose eyes were roaming over her body.

"Edward. It's _very _nice to meet you." Edward said, smiling at Hanna who was dressed in a mini dress which showed her cleavage, she was now re-considering what she wore. She thought Edward would at least respect her instead of having his eyes on her boobs. As Rachel's fiancée emerged from the bathroom, Hanna's heart stopped. _He_ couldn't be here. _He_ couldn't be Rachel's fiancée. Hanna bowed her head, pretending to be picking fluff off her laced tights.

"Princess, would you like to introduce to me to your friend?" Caleb asked Rachel, and Hanna lifted her head, a cold stare going his way, her eyes glistening with tears.

That hurt her.

Not the fact he was engaged. But, the fact he called another girl princess. She thought she was his princess, but she was wrong. She was god damn wrong about a lot of things. If she was right about him, he wouldn't of left four years ago. If he loved her, he wouldn't be engaged, right now.

And, as Hanna lifted her head, Caleb's mind went blank, and those feelings he fought so hard to push down came rising back up. His face went pale, and he stared at her. Still beautiful as ever. God, what was he thinking, he was engaged. He was marrying her best friend. But, what hurt him the most was Hanna's eyes. You could see the hurt in them. No anger. No sadness. Just hurt. Why? He called another girl princess, and four years ago Hanna was his princess, and Caleb was her prince.

…

"Well, Hanna. Don't you need to tell Edward something?" Rachel asked, and Hanna cursed under her breath. Hanna knew exactly what Rachel was talking about, but she sure as hell wasn't going to say it. Not in front of the Father of her baby who didn't even know he was a Father. Not in front of her ex, who she would still take a bullet for. "Hanna. You need to tell him."

"Well, I don't want too. I'm sorry if I ruined your precious little date with your fiancée." Hanna said, placing her napkin on her plate.

"Hanna, if you want to see him again, you have to tell him."

"See him again? Are you crazy, he's been staring at my boobs for the whole of dinner?" Hanna thought she could play her luck even more, "something which my ex-boyfriend would never do."

"Bullshit Hanna, this is probably just coming out of your mouth because you're tired from all the work of Tiffany." Rachel said.

"Bitch," Hanna said, grabbing her purse, putting her coat on, and leaving the restaurant. Walking towards her car, she felt a hand on her arm, a familiar hand. And she felt it. She felt the spark. The rush of adrenalin that rushed through her veins when they touched. In whatever way. She turned around. "Hi." Hanna said coldly.

"Hey," Caleb replied softly. In the past two hours, they had to act like they didn't know anything about each other, listening to facts they already know about each other, and could answer themselves without a second thought. "I'm sorry."

"I thought I was your only princess." Hanna whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. She watched as Caleb looked to the ground. "But I thought wrong."

"Who's Tiffany? Is she mine?"

"Tiff's my dog." Hanna lied. It used to be so hard to lie to him, she thought.

But a lot had changed. _A lot of things had changed._

"Bull shit, Hanna. Rachel told me you had a kid in there. Tell me. Is she mine?"

"It's not like you would care." Hanna started, "it's not like you care about me anymore. Because if you did, I would still be your princess."

"Hanna, I didn't mean it." Caleb pleaded. He didn't know why he was pleading. He should be in there, with Rachel, with his fiancée. But, he was outside with his ex-girlfriend, and he hated to admit it, but he still loved her. Those feelings resurfaced in that dinner. All that time he took to push those feelings down, they had come up one hundred times quicker than it took to bury them.

"I heard it in your voice, you did mean it. And, I'm sorry, but you're not gonna be a part of her life." Hanna said.

"Why. Why? She needs a father figure in her life." Caleb argued, his voice raising.

"She does," Hanna screamed.

"Who?" He shouted. It's not like she was dating anyone.

"Toby. He's great with her. He loves her to pieces. And, then every month Aria and Ezra come over, and Ezra is great with her too. She doesn't need you, maybe I did when you weren't there, but I don't need you anymore." Hanna started walking away, but stopped. "Like you don't need me. Like you've never needed me." Hanna walked away, tears spilling over her cheeks, wanting to walk back to him, but knowing she couldn't. She had a baby girl, now. She couldn't be the teenage Hanna, who needed Caleb to live. She had to be a Mum. The mum who would do anything to protect her daughter, and that was what she was going to do.

She wasn't going to let some guy ruin her.

It happened before.

And no way in hell was it happening again.

**So, there's your Haleb interaction. Don't hate me, but in all honesty I don't mind. Give me your opinions on what you think will happen next. Review please.**

**Bye Dolls**


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit!" Hanna screamed, once she was in her apartment. Spencer, Toby, Emily and Tiffany were in Spencer's apartment watching Disney movies, and eating smarties. "Shit." Hanna yelled, kicking the counter repeatedly.

"Hanna!" Emily said, coming in with Spencer. "What happened?"

"He knows. Ugh, god damn Rachel." Hanna said.

"Wait, how does he know?" Spencer said.

"Rachel's fiancée is Caleb, and I'm on a date with this perv who just keeps staring at my boobs, and then Rachel is just like you have to tell him if you want to see him again, and then I'm like no, because of course Caleb has to be there opposite me, and then Rachel said Tiff's name. I run out, Caleb followed me outside, he's like who's Tiff, is she mine. And, I said, she's my dog, and he now knows, and he's engaged. Caleb is engaged." Hanna said, pacing around the apartment, running her hands through her hair.

"It's going to be okay, Hanna." Emily said.

"Really. Because it's only a matter of time before he bumps into her."

"Well, what did he say about father figures and crap. Cause he obviously said something about that." Spencer said.

"Well, he said what about a father figure. And, I'm just like well Toby is a perfectly good father figure to her, that he loves her to bits. Then I said Ezra's a great one too, and I don't want him to stick his nose into this."

"His nose is already stuck into this, Hanna. Caleb is Tiff's Dad." Emily said.

"I know, but he hasn't been here for the most important things in her life. He wasn't there for her birth, for her first word, for her first steps, first day of kindergarten. So he can't show up, and just ask. We'll have to ease her in, you guys know how she feels around strangers." Hanna said.

"Yeah, we do. But, this is Caleb, we are talking about here. His parents abandoned him, he knows what it feels like to not have a Dad. He obviously doesn't want that for HIS OWN kid." Spencer said.

"Well, he didn't put up much of a fight. And, what are the chances I'm going to see him again. Cali IS a big state, it's not like we'll bump into each other. It's not like Tiffany and Caleb will bump into each other." Hanna said, biting her lip. Emily and Spencer glanced at each other, contemplating what to do.

"We'll say Tiff is mine and Toby's." Spencer said, shrugging.

"He knows that she's his, though. How could we play it off?"

"Say you lied," Emily started, "that it was a massive joke to freak him out, and Rachel was in on it."

"Rachel doesn't know about us. All she knows, is the basis of our relationship we had. She doesn't know it was me. Apparently his Mum likes me way more than Rachel, Caleb has apparently never forgotten me, and Rachel hates his ex, which is me. So she hates me."

"How could he not remember you?" Spencer said, smiling. "You changed his life Hanna. If it wasn't for you he'd still be fixing phones, wearing a grey beanie hat and traveling across America trying to find his Mum."

"I know that, but my fear is still very much alive."

"What's your fear?" Emily said.

"That I'll just end up being that girl who he had sex in a tent with." Hanna said timidly. "And that he'll never love me again."

"Hanna, that's preposterous. You practically found his parents, you gave him a place to stay, and before you, he had no idea what it was like to be loved." Spencer said.

"You still love him?" Emily asked, and Hanna nodded. "Maybe it's the same for him."

…

"How was your night Mummy? I heard you went out." Tiff said, when Hanna was giving her a bath.

"It was fine sweet pea." Hanna replied, combing through her daughters blonde locks.

"What did you do on it?" Hanna smiled.

"I went out to dinner with my friend from school."

"I go to school."

"Yeah, that's right sweetie. And, you're going to be in first grade next year. You'll be a big girl." Tiffany nodded, proud of herself. Hanna washed her daughter, wrapped her in a big towel, and dried her off.

…

"She looks so cute." Emily said,

"I know," Hanna said, resting her head on the wall. They'd just tucked Tiffany to bed, and she was out like a light.

"Do you regret anything?" Em asked, and Hanna shrugged.

"I don't regret having Tiffany. She's the best thing in my life, the thing that actually made me keep going. I kinda regret having her at such a young age. I barely had and have any money, my Mum still sends me an allowance. But, what I regret the most is not making more of an effort with Caleb."

"Han, we can give you money. We're fine with it."

"No, because if I don't pay you guys back straight away, it'll be awkward."

"Hanna, when is it ever awkward between us. We've been through hell and back, we can help you out sometimes."

"And you do, by spoiling her, and I seriously can't thank you guys enough for it. And, may I ask, why are you here in Cali? You're supposed to be coming in two weeks. Not that it's a problem."

"A swimming convention or whatever."

"Swimming convention. I never even thought they did those?" Hanna asked, with a giggle. She quietly shut the door to her daughter's bedroom and the two best friends walked to the couch.

"Neither did I. I have no idea what even goes on, because they're probably gonna have a big stall covered in rubber hats." The two girls laughed. "So, after tonight. How do feel about Caleb?"

"I love him even more than I did. And, that I wished that I would've begged him to stay in Rosewood or have a long distance relationship."

"Why didn't you have one?" Hanna shrugged.

"We just had this huge fight, and we kept on crying, and I kept on screaming things, and then I kept on saying why are you leaving me, and then we didn't have an intimate moment, and I kept on shoving him away whenever he tried to comfort me. I didn't kiss him good bye or anything. We just said I love you and then I left. It was basically a fight."

"And what was he like tonight?"

"He's in love with her."

"How do you know?" Emily inquired, and Hanna's eyes filled with tears.

"Because he called Rachel his princess."

"Oh Hanna," Emily whispered, hugging her blonde friend. The girls all knew about Caleb calling Hanna princess. It was like a second name for her which was just used by Caleb. They all knew how special Hanna felt when he called her that.

But, she wasn't feeling special any more.

She'd gone right past that point.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna walked down the stairs of her college. Colliding with a man, she fell down, landing on her ass. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Hanna said, not noticing the man, who had made her fall over. She looked up, and opened her mouth to speak. But, shut it, not sure what to say. Or do.

"Hi." Caleb said, staring down at her. "Let me give you a hand." He held out his hand, and she took it. And she felt it. And he felt it. The sudden surge of electricity coursing through their veins as the two held hands. She got up off the floor dusting herself off with her free hand.

"Sorry about that." Hanna admitted, both not noticing that their hands were still joined and that they were close to each other. Quite close.

"It's fine, Han," he said it, and she looked up at him. And, he looked down at her. And, even more electricity rushed through her system, and he felt shivers go up his spine. "How are you?" Caleb asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well, a few days ago I was going great. Now, I don't know." Hanna admitted, still staring into the brown orbs she had missed for four years. For four long years.

"And, I know it's none of my business, but shouldn't you of already graduated college." Caleb inquired, and Hanna shook her head.

"No, because I took the first two years off to look after my daughter. I'm in my second year, while Spencer has graduated, and going to law school here in Cali." Shit, she thought. She was supposed to say Tiffany was Spencer and Toby's kid.

"I'm sorry." Caleb said, and Hanna looked at him.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you and her. And, more importantly I'm sorry for leaving you to go to Ravenswood. I didn't know what I was thinking, but all I know it's one of the biggest regrets of my life."

"Why?" Caleb's eyebrows scrunched up, confused. "You've got a perfectly good fiancée, Caleb. She loves you. You love her. She's your new princess now. We shouldn't even be talking. You should've helped me up, and we both should've just left. It's making it harder for me."

"You think you're the only one affected by our break-up Hanna. I spent so long trying to push my feeling for you down."

"Thing is Caleb. _Why_ were you trying to push those feelings down?" Hanna asked. Caleb opened his mouth to say something, but was shut up, by Hanna's phone ringing. "Hey Rachel… Yeah, I am so sorry about that, I bumped into an old friend of mine… You are amazing Rachel… Thank you… I'll see you in about ten… Bye."

"Who was that?" Caleb asked, walking quickly down the stairs with Hanna.

"That was Rachel."

"My Rachel?" She stopped walking when he said that, and once he said it he wanted to take it back. But, it wouldn't work, because it was fucking reality. There's no do-overs. You do it right the first time. And that's it. There were no second chances. Unless you were fucking lucky.

"No. A different one. I'm late picking up Tiff. I've got to go." Hanna said, and she started jogging.

"Hanna Marin jogging. I never thought I'd see the day you jogged to your car. Or let along jogged anywhere."

"Well, you've missed the past four years of my life. I don't expect you to know anything about me. I've changed. So have you. You're engaged, and you're over me. Which is something I'll never be able to do with you." She unlocked her car, leaving him standing there. Speechless.

"Can I meet her?" He blurted, and she paused.

"No." Hanna shouted. "You don't get to meet her."

"She's my daughter, Hanna."

"But, you missed the first four years of her life." Hanna got in her car, leaving the man she was still in love with standing there. Speeding towards Tiffany's kindergarten. She chose that school because it was five minutes away from campus_ and_ her apartment. Parking her car, she ran into the school.

"Sorry, I'm late. I bumped into someone." Hanna said to Rachel.

"Hanna. I assure you it's fine. Two other kids haven't got picked up as well." Rachel said.

"I seriously wouldn't know what do to without you." Rachel smiled.

"It's fine, Han. Seriously." Hanna smiled, gratefully. "Tiff. You're Mum is here." Rachel called, and Tiffany came running out, covered in paint, and attacked Hanna's leg. "Sorry about the paint."

"Oh, who cares?" Hanna said, and picked up her daughter. "You look like you've been up to a lot today." Hanna said to Tiffany who nodded.

"We painted. My painting is dry it's in my bag." Tiffany said, a smile plastered on her face. Hanna smiled at her daughter.

"That's another painting to go on the fridge isn't it?" Tiffany nodded at her Mum. "Well, we better get going. Thanks again Rachel."

"No problem Hanna. Bye Tiff." Rachel said.

"Bye bye Miss Jones." Tiffany said, waving with her free hand. "Can we get some cupcakes Mummy?" She asked Hanna.

"Yeah, what cupcakes do you want?" Hanna asked, putting the seatbelt on Tiffany in the back of the car. She didn't like Tiffany in the front, not after the story about the car crashing into the Fields establishment. It was unlikely that would happen or any other car accident would, Hanna just didn't want to take chances. And, her friends respected her for that.

"Chocolate." Tiffany said, and Hanna got into the driver's seat, starting up the car.

"Yeah. I want chocolate too. What do you think Spence and Toby want?"

"Chocolate." Hanna smiled, knowing Tiffany was right.

…

Walking up the stairs, with Tiffany firmly by her side, and the cupcakes in a bag, she heard Spencer behind them. Hanna turned and laughed at Spencer who was holding a considerable amount of books.

"Hey Spence. We got you a cupcake is it makes you feel better." Hanna said, taking a few of her friend's books.

"Thank you." Spencer said, sighing in relief. "It has been a busy day. And, it will be an even busier month."

"Why's that Spencie?" Tiffany asked, now covered in not only paint, but chocolate also. Spencer smirked at the sight.

"I have been picked for an internship with Professor Callahan which means late nights and lots of work." Spencer said.

"That's great Spence. Toby will be so proud of you." Hanna said, letting Tiffany into their apartment. "What's the case?"

"No idea yet, but I know I'll get the other persons ass in jail."

"You're a Hastings. You'll ruin them." Hanna said, and Spencer laughed. Opening her apartment door. "Your cake is here when you want it."

"Well, thank you. And take a pic of Tiff and send it to me, she looks adorable." Spencer whispered, and Hanna smiled. They went into their apartments. Shutting the doors.

"Tiff. I wanna take a pic of you, okay?" Hanna asked, grabbing her phone, unlocking, and felt a tingle in her stomach. It was still 1105, she'd thought time and time again of changing it, but she always chickened out. Tiffany walked to Hanna, smiled in front of the camera, and Hanna snapped a few pics, sending them to Ashley, Aria, Spencer and Emily. She thought about sending it to Caleb, but thought it would give him the wrong idea.

"Can I have another cake?" Tiff asked, smiling. Hanna smiled.

"After dinner. Now let's get you washed, okay?" Tiffany nodded, and Hanna stripped off her daughter, throwing the clothes in the linen basket. "Do you want bubbles?"

"Yes!" Tiffany shouted without hesitation. Hanna put some bubble mix in the water, and Tiffany put herself in the bathtub with the bubbles, instantly playing with them. Once again, Hanna grabbed her phone and took pictures of a Tiffany who was covered in bubbles.

**Bla! What did you guys think? Review please**

**Bye Dolls**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." Tiffany called out, and Hanna smiled.

"What is it, Tiff?" She asked, hoisting the girl onto her lap. Hanna loved being called a Mummy, it restored some warmth in her, a lot of warmth. If it wasn't for Tiffany, she wouldn't have had the will to go on after Caleb left her.

"My tooth came out." Tiffany said excitedly, smiling. Hanna laughed, when she saw it was one of her front teeth. "The tooth fairy comes tonight, for the first time."

"Where is it?" Hanna asked.

"It's under my pillow." Tiffany clapped her hands as she said it. "I'm a big girl."

"Yeah, yeah you are. Do you wanna go tell Spencer and Toby?" Tiffany nodded, and ran from the couch, opening the door, and across the hall. She balled her tiny fist, and knocked on the door. Hanna leant on the door way, as Spencer opened.

"Spencie. My tooth came out," she opened her mouth wide, to show one of her middle teeth of her top set was missing. "See look!" Spencer smiled.

"Wow, you're getting a big girl." Spencer said, picking up her beautiful goddaughter. "I think you deserve a cupcake." Tiffany's smile turned into a frown.

"Mummy's not letting me have one until after tea time." Tiffany said, shooting a glare towards Hanna.

"Well, I think, I can find you something." Spencer whispered, and took Tiffany into her apartment, finding a cookie, and giving it to her. She looked up at the twenty two year old.

"How do I eat it?" Spencer laughed.

"Try," the law student said. Toby came out of the bathroom, dressed in a shirt and flannel pyjama bottoms.

"Hey Tiff. What are you trying to do?" Toby asked, leaning down, smiling at his goddaughter.

"I'm trying to eat this cookie," she gave him a toothy grin. "But I can't bite it."

"You'll learn how too." The little girl kept on trying to bite into the cookie, as her Mother watched her amusedly from the door frame.

…

"I saw Caleb today." Hanna said to Toby and Spencer. They were in her apartment, having a coffee, like they did every Monday. "Well, not exactly saw. I collided with his shoulder." The three chuckled.

"Did he say anything about Tiff?" Toby asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "Normal coffee. Thank god." Toby and Hanna chuckled.

"Uh, what's that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked, looking between the two.

"Oh, you know, Spence. Don't act dumb." Hanna said, giving her friend a playful nudge on the shoulder. "You're coffee is black. It's like a hole." Toby and Hanna chuckled.

"Shut up," Spencer said, "but this is actually quite nice." Toby and Hanna chuckled with Spencer.

"Unbelievable. You hate my coffee." Toby said, a smile on his face.

"I'm sure she likes other things more." Hanna teased, making Spencer and Toby blush. Hanna laughed quietly.

"Anyways back onto Caleb." Spencer said, smiling. Hanna shook her head. "Did he ask anything about her?"

"Nope. He didn't. I was late picking her up, because I bumped into him, then I got a call from Rachel, and fast forward, he asked if he could meet her, and I said no."

"Well, maybe you should try again, now that you've bumped into him twice." Toby said.

"Thing is, he's engaged. How awkward would it be? Caleb's daughter is Tiffany and Tiffany's Mother is me who is best friends with Rachel who is Caleb's fiancée, and Rachel doesn't know that her fiancée and her best friend had a serious relationship four years ago for two years." Hanna said.

"Yeah, pretty awkward," Spencer said. "But, Rachel doesn't have to know. Just like she doesn't have to know about your relationship." Hanna nodded.

"What should I do? He's asked me twice he wants to meet her?"

"Ask him if he wants updates. Which means he's meeting his daughter, without meeting her." Toby said.

"I've got such smart friends." Hanna mumbled, and grabbed her phone. Unlocking it, she hovered over Caleb's number.

"I'll buy you vogue for a year." Spencer said, and she pressed the button. Holding the phone up to her ear, she anxiously bit her lip, wondering if he would answer.

"Hey Hanna. Is everything okay?" Caleb asked, picking up the phone. Unsure, why she calling him.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to send you a picture of Tiff. My Mum and the girls are always bugging me about sending them pictures, so if you want I could send them to you as well." Hanna asked, gnawing at her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I'd love that. Seriously, that would be great. Anything happen today?" He asked, smiling, that he could see what his daughter looked like.

"Uh, well, she lost her first tooth today." He laughed on the other line. "I gotta get to bed. It's been a tiring day for me." Hanna nodded her head. "Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone, and sighed. "One of the most nerve-wracking things I have ever had to do in my life." Hanna said.

"Well, what did he say?" Toby asked.

"Oh, right," Hanna said, having momentarily forgotten. "He said it would be great, and he'd love it. But, what if he wants to meet her?"

"Isn't that a good thing, though? She'll get her Dad." Spencer said, and Hanna moaned.

"Who may or may not run away. He's done it once, what's stopping him?"

"Tiff is." Toby said.

…

Grabbing a dollar from her purse, Hanna snuck into Tiff's room. Lifting up the pillow slightly, she swapped her daughters tooth with a dollar note. Encasing the tooth in her fist, Hanna gently kissed her daughters forehead, turned off her lava lamp that helped her get to sleep, and walked out the room, shutting the door.

Taking her phone, she composed a text to Caleb. Attaching some recent pictures of Tiffany, she sent the text, with no message. She felt there wasn't a need to. Her phone beeped, indicating a text just arrived. "She's beautiful, just like her Mother." Hanna whispered to herself, and wiped away a tear. God dammit, she still loved him. So much, and she wasn't sure if she could ever get over Caleb.

_You can't do that. _Hanna typed back, knowing it was wrong.

_Do what? _Caleb replied with, and in seconds.

_You can't call me beautiful. You're getting married. You should be calling Rachel beautiful. _

_Just because we're over, doesn't mean I can't call you beautiful. _

And, she didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Hanna sighed, and threw her phone onto the coffee table. Picking up her school bag, she got out her work, and continued doing it until eleven thirty.

**Ooh, hehe, big milestone for Tiffany. Review Please**

**Bye Dolls**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Hanna's alarm clock went off at seven, she groaned. She hated waking up early. But, she loved Tiff in the morning. Somehow the little girl was always full of energy. Getting up from her bed, she stretched and realized what she was wearing. A shirt.

_His_ shirt.

Why was she wearing his shirt? After all these years. He was engaged. He wasn't hers. He didn't love her. He was getting married. Rachel should be wearing it, not her. But, Hanna felt at home wearing it. She didn't even know she had put it on.

Shrugging the thought off and keeping the shirt on, she walked to the kitchen, getting out some bread, ham and butter, and started to make Tiffany's packed lunch.

…

"Hey Tiff. Wake up, sweetie." Hanna said, shaking her daughter awake. Tiffany moaned, and slowly opened her eyes. Hanna was dressed, and her school bag was packed, but not Tiffany's. Tiffany liked to do it herself. It was eight twenty, which means she had twenty minutes until they both had to leave if Hanna wanted to get them both on time for school.

"Okay. Morning Mummy," Tiffany said, and then gasped. "The tooth fairy." The little girl checked under her pillow, and smiled, when she saw a dollar. "Don't take it Mummy."

"I won't sweetie. It's yours. What are you gonna spend it on?" Hanna asked, and the little girl shrugged. "What do you wanna wear today?"

"My Cinderella dress." Tiffany said with a smile, and Hanna chuckled. Hanna walked to Tiff's wardrobe, and pulled out a simple blue dress.

"What about this?" Tiffany nodded, and Hanna put her in the dress, and sprayed some perfume. "What shoes?" The Mum asked, and Tiffany nodded. Hanna put the black pumps on, and the two walked out of the little girl's bedroom.

"Mummy, I forgot to give you my picture yesterday with all the drama with my tooth." Tiffany said, getting her book bag, she opened it, and gave Hanna her picture. Hanna crouched down next to her daughter, smiling, and holding the picture.

"Do you wanna explain it to me?" Hanna asked, and Tiffany nodded.

"That's Gramma's house. And, that's me, and that's you, and Gramma. And, we're all holding hands, and we're standing outside the house, and there's flowers." Tiffany said, without taking a breath.

"Well, where shall we put this beautiful painting?" Hanna asked, lifting her up. Tiffany looked up.

"The fridge." Hanna nodded, and picked up a magnet, and put the painting on the fridge. "I gotta pack my bag." Tiffany wriggled out of Hanna's grasp, and packed her bag. "Done!" She shouted. Hanna smiled, took Tiff's hand, they walked out the apartment, with Hanna locking the door behind them.

Entering her car, she started up the engine, and drove to Tiff's school. Once dropping her daughter off, Hanna sped to the college. Parking in a reasonable space, she got out the car, locked it, and ran to the lecture hall, where her class would be. When she was settled, books out, listening to her favourite teacher of the subject, her phone buzzed. Putting it on silent, she checked the text.

_Meet me for coffee, at twelve, please. – Caleb_

Hanna sighed, and thought for a moment. She could go, see him again, and die inside. Because she couldn't kiss him hello. She couldn't spread her legs out over his lap. She couldn't sit on his lap. She couldn't call him baby. But on the other hand, it could give her closure. _And_, she could have a proper conversation with him.

_Where? – Hanna_

_The coffee shop on campus. I want to talk about Tiff – Caleb_

_Okay, I can do that. I'll see you there – Hanna_

…

"Hey Caleb." Hanna said, sitting down, opposite him.

"Hey Han, how are you?" Caleb asked, and she smiled at him.

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm okay. How's Tiff?" He asked.

"She's great. She got covered in paint yesterday painting a picture. And, she lost her first tooth yesterday, she was ecstatic, and I actually managed to put the dollar under her cushion without waking her up." Hanna laughed, at the memory, making Caleb smile. Getting her phone, she unlocked it, and went into her pictures. Finding the ones from yesterday, she handed her phone to Caleb.

He smiled, as he saw the several pictures of Tiffany in the bath playing with the bubbles. The one which showed her covered in different variations of paint, and the one where she's giving a toothy smile to the camera, and she's missing her tooth.

"If you met her, you'd love her. She's dancing, bouncing, and singing. Whatever, she always has something to do. She's awake, but as soon as her head hits the pillow, she's out like a light." Hanna said, with a chuckle.

"She really is beautiful." Hanna nodded, "if you don't mind me asking. How did you tell your Mum? Your friends?"

"Leave it to Caleb, to ask about everything from scratch." He laughed.

"What? I want to know." Caleb said, and Hanna started to tell him.

_*Flashback*_

_Hanna woke up feeling a wave of nausea come over her. Running from Spencer's bed, she ran to the bathroom, and proceeded to get sick in the toilet. Spencer soon came in, she held Hanna's hair back, and rubbed circles on her best friends back. Once, Hanna had finished vomiting, the two friends retreated back to Spencer's bedroom, where Hanna suddenly stopped walking, and paused, choking on her breath. _

_"Hanna. What is it?" Spencer asked, worried for her best friend, who now seemed to be off in another world. Yesterday, Hanna had shown up at her door, sobbing her heart out, Spencer had of course comforted her until one thirty in the morning, until Hanna slowly drifted off to sleep. _

_"What date is it?" Hanna choked out. _

_"Twenty fifth of July. Why?" Spencer replied, after checking her calendar. _

_"I'm late." Hanna uttered. _

_"Hanna. It might not be that, you're period might just be a day late or something with the crying you've been doing." Spencer said, trying to reassure her friend. Hanna started violently shaking her head. _

_"No. I'm fifteen days late. It should've come two days after prom, but it didn't." Hanna's eyes cast downwards, and Spencer lead her towards her bed. _

_"Oh, Hanna," Spencer whispered, holding the blonde while she cried. "Wait here." Hanna nodded, and Spencer sprinted down stairs, outside, and into the barn and into Melissa's bathroom. Opening the cupboard, she grabbed three pregnancy tests, and ran back into the house, and into her bedroom, where Hanna was hugging herself and sobbing. "Do you want me to call Em and Aria?" _

_"I don't k-know. I-I d-don't c-care." Hanna stuttered, and Spencer held her again, and felt her shirt getting wetter. "I n-need to ta-take th-those don't I?"_

_"Whenever you want to, Han." Spencer whispered, and Hanna nodded. _

_"I need to know," the blonde said. Getting up from the bed, her body shaking, she picked up the boxes, and walked to the bathroom. After peeing on the sticks, she set them on the bathroom counter. Washing her hands, she let Spencer in, and they set the timer on her phone. It was complete silence, almost eerie, until Hanna's phone started to quack. "I can't."_

_"Are you sure you want me too?" Spencer asked, and Hanna nodded, more tears streaming down her face. Spencer kissed Hanna's forehead, got up, and walked into the bathroom. They were sitting down in the hallway, Hanna quietly sobbing into Spencer's shoulder. Picking up the sticks, Spencer's eyes filled with tears. _

_Positive. _

_All three. _

_Spencer walked back out, and sat next to Hanna, who was biting her nails, shaking, and with tears streaming down her face. Spencer had never seen Hanna so vulnerable. _

_"It's positive, isn't it?" Hanna asked, and Spencer nodded. More tears streamed down Hanna's face, and Spencer hugged her friend. Hanna cried in her shoulder. "I'm gonna be a Mum." Hanna whispered after a half hour of crying on the floor. Spencer smiled. _

_"Yeah, yeah, you are Han. And, I'll be with you every step of the way, we all will be." Spencer said, and meaning it. _

_"Thank you, Spence." Hanna said, "Can you SOS the girls?" Spencer nodded, and sent SOS to Emily and Aria. The blonde and brunette were in Spencer's bedroom when Emily and Aria came into the house, and ran up the stairs. _

_"Hanna. What's wrong?" Emily asked, the two running to comfort their sobbing friend. Hanna cried even more at remembering that Caleb and her were over. For good. _

_"Caleb and I broke up for good." Hanna whimpered. _

_"Oh sweetie." Aria said, rubbing Hanna's head. _

_"I'm pregnant," Hanna whispered, "with his kid." _

_"Well, we're here for you. We'll come to your ultrasounds, we'll rub your feet, and we'll be there if you just need a break or a shoulder to cry on. We'll be there for everything." Emily said. _

_"I know. I love you girls." Hanna admitted. _

_"We love you too, Hanna." Spencer said. _

_*Skip to the evening* _

_Hanna was laying in her bed, her hand on her stomach, and she was wide awake. She came home at nine in the evening, and went straight to bed. She was exhausted. _

_Physically. _

_Mentally. _

_Emotionally. _

_Getting out of bed, Hanna wandered to her Mum's bedroom where her Mum was asleep. She gently knocked on the door. "Hanna. Come in." Ashley said, groggily. Hanna came in, hugging herself, and walking over to her Mum's bed. Sitting down next to Ashley, who had just swung her legs over the side of the bed, she burst into sobs. Ashley held her daughter, as she cried. She hadn't seen Hanna so vulnerable since Tom left. "Are you pregnant?" Ashley whispered, and Hanna nodded. Ashley rubbed her daughter's back, stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead while her baby girl sobbed._

_"H-How d-did y-you k-know?" Hanna stuttered. _

_"I had a feeling." Hanna nodded. "Does Caleb know?" Hanna sobbed even harder, and Ashely knew she shouldn't have asked that. _

_"We're broken up, for good." _

_"Oh, Hanna," Ashely whispered. She knew how much Caleb meant to her. And how much Hanna meant to Caleb. She knew that the reason they broke up, obviously was that either of them wanted it. He was like the son she never had. "You can still tell him."_

_"I can't. He moved to Ravenswood with Jamie. I'm totally out of the picture. The girls and I kept on calling him, but he didn't answer. Anything. Nothing. It's like he's dropped off the face of the earth."_

_*End of flashback*_

"Hanna. You guys never called me." Caleb said.

"We spent three hours trying to call you. All on our different phones." Hanna said.

"No. If it was you I may not have picked up, because it would be too much agony to hear your voice. But, if it was any of the girls, I would've picked up straight away." Caleb said, and Hanna sighed, staring at her coffee cup.

"Who did?" She asked, more to herself than Caleb. After five minutes of a shared silence, Caleb looked up, biting his lip.

"I think I know who." Caleb said, not sure if the answer was still a touchy subject. She gave him a look for him to continue. "-A."

**Haleb interaction. Ooh. What do you guys think will happen next? **

**Bye Dolls**


	8. Chapter 8

"I met Caleb for lunch." Hanna said to Emily, Aria and Spencer over the phone. It was evening, and she thought she should tell them. Hanna, was shit at giving advice for herself. They had told Aria the whole story of Hanna's date and what not.

"Like, you asked him or did he ask you?" Aria asked, gnawing at her bottom lip, she remembered the day when Hanna told her about Caleb and her breaking up and her pregnancy.

_*Flashback*_

_"Ezra. I've got to go. Spencer needs me." Aria said. She'd come to Ezra's apartment, she didn't know why. And, then she spilled her guts of everything. –A. Jake. Connor. Them. Everything that had been bothering her, and she couldn't spill her guts to anyone else, because they wouldn't know what to say or do. Except Ezra. So they talked, and they got back together – even if Ezra still was her teacher._

_"Why do you have to leave?" Ezra asked, worry shown in his eyes. _

_"I don't know. All I know is that it's something serious." Aria said, picking up her purse, and putting on her shoes. Ezra opened his mouth, but she held a hand up to silence him. "I know it's serious, because Spencer texted a SOS."_

_"Oh, well are you coming back later?" _

_"Depends. I'll call you if I'm staying the night." Ezra nodded, and kissed her goodbye. They both smiled when they pulled away. "I love you." _

_"I love you too, girlfriend." Aria giggled._

_…_

_"Hey, is everything okay?" Ezra asked, once Aria entered through the door with tearstains down her face. _

_"Um, Hanna and Caleb broke up, for good." Aria said, numbly. She was still processing the idea that her best friend was pregnant, and that the Father wasn't picking up any phone calls. Jackass._

_"And, not to be rude, but why are you crying?" He asked. Aria sat down on the couch. _

_"She's pregnant. And, we tried calling Caleb all day, but he's not picking up at all. So, he's obviously ignoring us, thinking that we're gonna tell him off, which we kind of are, but still. She's pregnant, and –A is out there, and Caleb is gone, and I don't know if she is gonna cope." Aria said, gnawing at her bottom lip. _

_"She'll get through it. She's a strong girl." Ezra said, kissing her forehead, and wrapping an arm around Aria. _

_*End of flashback*_

"He asked me. He texted me at nine o clock, asking if we could meet up for coffee at lunch." Hanna replied, smiling at the memory.

"What did he want?" Emily asked.

"He wanted to talk about Tiff. Which I mean is a good thing, right?"

"Han, it's a great thing." Spencer said. "She might get her Dad."

"Yeah, and plus, maybe you'll get him too." Aria said.

"I doubt that would happen. He's engaged." Hanna replied.

"You really think he would choose Rachel over you?" Emily said. "If you think that, you're crazy."

"He's moved on, guys." Hanna said.

"Let us have some flashbacks." Aria said. "He said to you, you think I'm the only who's affected by our break up. Which in a hidden language, means, you think I don't love you."

"Ask Ezra. He's a guy, he'll know what it means." Hanna said, and Aria did. "What was his answer?"

"That Caleb's still in love with you." Aria said. "What was that… Ezra's on the phone."

"Kay." Hanna said.

"So, if he's trying to see you again in any way, if he's trying to make conversation with you he's still in love with you." Ezra said to Hanna. Hanna and Ezra's relationship was special. Ezra was like Hanna's older brother. Giving her advice when Hanna was stuck in shit, like right now.

"Then why is he engaged to another girl?" Hanna moaned.

"Because he pushed those feelings down. But, now he's seen you again, well, those feelings just whoosh back up. In English, he pushed them down because he didn't want to get hurt by you again, and thought that if his mind thought he didn't love you, his heart would follow, and not be in love with you anymore. But, now he sees you, those feelings are back, because they resurfaced."

"That, is why you are an English teacher." Hanna said.

"What does she look like? I mean Rachel."

"Blonde hair. Blue eyes. My height. Good fashion sense."

"Ring any bells?"

"Shit, you're good." Emily said.

"Why would it matter?" Hanna asked. "So what if she has some qualities like me."

"Did you ever stop to think that you're blonde, that you've got blue eyes, that she's your height, and that you've got a good fashion sense as well as her." Spencer said.

"He's got a type. That's it."

"No." Aria said. "That is not it. He's dating her, because she looks like you."

"Why isn't he dating me then?" Hanna said. "I want him to be dating me."

"Well, unless you kill her, I don't really know." Ezra said, and Hanna sarcastically laughed. "Well, I don't know, but it seems like he's trying to get over you, by dating someone like you, but that ain't working."

…

"Hey Caleb." Hanna said, sitting down across the table. He'd asked her if he could know more about Tiff, and of course she obliged. Maybe it was the fact of seeing him again. Or maybe it was because, deep down, she wanted Tiff to have her Dad. Her real Dad.

"Hey Han." Caleb replied, smiling. He didn't know why he asked her to come for coffee. Maybe it was the fact of seeing her again. Or maybe it was because he wanted to know his daughter. Maybe it was both.

"So, tell me about you and Rachel." She said, wanting to know more about the relationship she despised. She knew she shouldn't because it was her best friend. But this was Caleb.

The same Caleb who she was deeply, passionately, insanely, madly in love with.

"Really?" He asked, not sure if it was a touchy subject. Hanna nodded at him. "Well, don't tell anyone this, but I said I'm a virgin." Caleb whispered to her, and Hanna laughed, but clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You were definitely not a virgin when you were with me." Hanna said, smiling at the memories. Caleb nodded.

"You weren't either," the engaged man said to the Mother.

"Well." Hanna said, shaking her head at him and smiling. "What do you want to know about Tiff?" She asked.

"Well, what's next on the agenda? Um, what was school like. I mean once the word was out."

_*Flashback*_

_Hanna walked into school. She was wearing a baggy shirt, in case she did have a hint of a bump. Even if she couldn't see one it didn't mean that others could see a bump. She lifted her head, and suddenly became self-conscious. Everyone was looking at her, and everyone was whispering about her. Of course, she expected it, but she didn't expect it so soon. She swallowed, and wiped her forehead, even if it was free of sweat. She walked to her locker, where Noel was leaning against it, his signature smirk on his face._

_"Can I help you?" Hanna asked, rudely. Everyone was staring, still, and even teachers, well except Mr Fitz and Miss Montgomery. And, boy, was she grateful._

_"So is it true?" Noel asked, a smirk present on his face. _

_"What is true?" _

_"That you're pregnant with hacker boy's baby." _

_"I'm not. I don't know who started that rumour and it's not true." Hanna walked away, and the bell went off. She walked to English, and sat down at the back, slouching in her chair. Spencer walked in, and sat next to her. _

_"You okay?" Spencer asked. _

_"They know." Hanna said through gritted teeth. _

_"What! How?" Emily asked, her eyes wide. Aria sat down in front of Hanna, looking around. And, Hanna was right. Everyone was staring. Everyone was whispering. And, everyone knew._

_"No idea, but I don't want them to know." Hanna said, and wiped away a tear. _

_"We'll destroy them." Aria said, and Hanna nodded. _

_"I wish Caleb was here." Hanna whispered. _

_"Hey, he's an asshole." Spencer said, rubbing her arm, and Hanna nodded. Spencer squeezed her friend's hand, and Hanna smiled, and squeezed back. God, was she thankful for her friends. _

_Walking out of class, quickly. She raced to the bathroom, feeling a wave of nausea, she entered the bathroom, ran into the stall, and got sick in the toilet bowl. Spencer came in, and held Hanna's hair back while Emily and Aria waited outside, pushing anyone out who tried to get into the bathroom. Once Hanna had finished vomiting, she didn't move, she just started to sob. Her tears falling freely into the toilet. _

_"Hey, sweetie, it's okay." Spencer whispered, rubbing Hanna's back, as she clenched the toilet. "Everything's gonna be just fine. It is." Hanna continued sobbing, her tears still falling. Hanna choked on her breath. "Breathe Hanna. There's nothing to be scared of." _

_"Y-Yes th-there i-is." Hanna stuttered. "I-I'm a-a single m-mum."_

_"Yeah, but we're gonna be there for you every day. And we're gonna rub your feet, and we're gonna hold your hair back while you vomit, and get you food when you're craving it. Anything. We'll be there every step of the way." Spencer said. _

_"I love you Spence." Hanna said, moving from the toilet, and wrapping her arms around her brunette friend. _

_"I love you too Han." _

_*End of flashback*_

Caleb was biting his lip, and running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry." He admitted.

"For what?" Hanna asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"For not being there. I feel like a total ass."

"Caleb," she said, tilting her head to the left. "It's not your fault. It's –A's. You're here now, and even if you're not meeting her personally, I'm good about this. I want Tiffany to have her Father, no matter what out arrangement is."

"Wow," he breathed.

"What?"

"If you were Rachel, you'd be up in my face shouting about how I wasn't there for her, so you'll never be there for her."

Hanna nodded. "That's Rachel for ya. How'd you guys meet?"

"Ravenswood."

"Oh right. When did you ask her on a date?"

"A year after we broke up. I needed to keep myself from crying that day, so I asked her, and now, well we're engaged." Caleb said, and Hanna nodded. Hanna checked the time on her phone, and swore under her breath.

"I've got ten minutes to get to class." Hanna said, and he nodded.

"Let me walk you?" Caleb asked, and she smiled, and bowed her head to hide the small redness in her cheeks. The two walked out of the coffee shop, and made conversation about Tiffany.

**Bla! Bla! Bla! Review please**

**Bye Dolls**


	9. Chapter 9

"I met Caleb for lunch." Hanna said to Emily, Aria and Spencer over the phone. It was evening, and she thought she should tell them. Hanna, was shit at giving advice for herself. They had told Aria the whole story of Hanna's date and what not.

"Like, you asked him or did he ask you?" Aria asked, gnawing at her bottom lip, she remembered the day when Hanna told her about Caleb and her breaking up and her pregnancy.

_*Flashback*_

_"Ezra. I've got to go. Spencer needs me." Aria said. She'd come to Ezra's apartment, she didn't know why. And, then she spilled her guts of everything. –A. Jake. Connor. Them. Everything that had been bothering her, and she couldn't spill her guts to anyone else, because they wouldn't know what to say or do. Except Ezra. So they talked, and they got back together – even if Ezra still was her teacher._

_"Why do you have to leave?" Ezra asked, worry shown in his eyes. _

_"I don't know. All I know is that it's something serious." Aria said, picking up her purse, and putting on her shoes. Ezra opened his mouth, but she held a hand up to silence him. "I know it's serious, because Spencer texted a SOS."_

_"Oh, well are you coming back later?" _

_"Depends. I'll call you if I'm staying the night." Ezra nodded, and kissed her goodbye. They both smiled when they pulled away. "I love you." _

_"I love you too, girlfriend." Aria giggled._

_…_

_"Hey, is everything okay?" Ezra asked, once Aria entered through the door with tearstains down her face. _

_"Um, Hanna and Caleb broke up, for good." Aria said, numbly. She was still processing the idea that her best friend was pregnant, and that the Father wasn't picking up any phone calls. Jackass._

_"And, not to be rude, but why are you crying?" He asked. Aria sat down on the couch. _

_"She's pregnant. And, we tried calling Caleb all day, but he's not picking up at all. So, he's obviously ignoring us, thinking that we're gonna tell him off, which we kind of are, but still. She's pregnant, and –A is out there, and Caleb is gone, and I don't know if she is gonna cope." Aria said, gnawing at her bottom lip. _

_"She'll get through it. She's a strong girl." Ezra said, kissing her forehead, and wrapping an arm around Aria. _

_*End of flashback*_

"He asked me. He texted me at nine o clock, asking if we could meet up for coffee at lunch." Hanna replied, smiling at the memory.

"What did he want?" Emily asked.

"He wanted to talk about Tiff. Which I mean is a good thing, right?"

"Han, it's a great thing." Spencer said. "She might get her Dad."

"Yeah, and plus, maybe you'll get him too." Aria said.

"I doubt that would happen. He's engaged." Hanna replied.

"You really think he would choose Rachel over you?" Emily said. "If you think that, you're crazy."

"He's moved on, guys." Hanna said.

"Let us have some flashbacks." Aria said. "He said to you, you think I'm the only who's affected by our break up. Which in a hidden language, means, you think I don't love you."

"Ask Ezra. He's a guy, he'll know what it means." Hanna said, and Aria did. "What was his answer?"

"That Caleb's still in love with you." Aria said. "What was that… Ezra's on the phone."

"Kay." Hanna said.

"So, if he's trying to see you again in any way, if he's trying to make conversation with you he's still in love with you." Ezra said to Hanna. Hanna and Ezra's relationship was special. Ezra was like Hanna's older brother. Giving her advice when Hanna was stuck in shit, like right now.

"Then why is he engaged to another girl?" Hanna moaned.

"Because he pushed those feelings down. But, now he's seen you again, well, those feelings just whoosh back up. In English, he pushed them down because he didn't want to get hurt by you again, and thought that if his mind thought he didn't love you, his heart would follow, and not be in love with you anymore. But, now he sees you, those feelings are back, because they resurfaced."

"That, is why you are an English teacher." Hanna said.

"What does she look like? I mean Rachel."

"Blonde hair. Blue eyes. My height. Good fashion sense."

"Ring any bells?"

"Shit, you're good." Emily said.

"Why would it matter?" Hanna asked. "So what if she has some qualities like me."

"Did you ever stop to think that you're blonde, that you've got blue eyes, that she's your height, and that you've got a good fashion sense as well as her." Spencer said.

"He's got a type. That's it."

"No." Aria said. "That is not it. He's dating her, because she looks like you."

"Why isn't he dating me then?" Hanna said. "I want him to be dating me."

"Well, unless you kill her, I don't really know." Ezra said, and Hanna sarcastically laughed. "Well, I don't know, but it seems like he's trying to get over you, by dating someone like you, but that ain't working."

…

"Hey Caleb." Hanna said, sitting down across the table. He'd asked her if he could know more about Tiff, and of course she obliged. Maybe it was the fact of seeing him again. Or maybe it was because, deep down, she wanted Tiff to have her Dad. Her real Dad.

"Hey Han." Caleb replied, smiling. He didn't know why he asked her to come for coffee. Maybe it was the fact of seeing her again. Or maybe it was because he wanted to know his daughter. Maybe it was both.

"So, tell me about you and Rachel." She said, wanting to know more about the relationship she despised. She knew she shouldn't because it was her best friend. But this was Caleb.

The same Caleb who she was deeply, passionately, insanely, madly in love with.

"Really?" He asked, not sure if it was a touchy subject. Hanna nodded at him. "Well, don't tell anyone this, but I said I'm a virgin." Caleb whispered to her, and Hanna laughed, but clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You were definitely not a virgin when you were with me." Hanna said, smiling at the memories. Caleb nodded.

"You weren't either," the engaged man said to the Mother.

"Well." Hanna said, shaking her head at him and smiling. "What do you want to know about Tiff?" She asked.

"Well, what's next on the agenda? Um, what was school like. I mean once the word was out."

_*Flashback*_

_Hanna walked into school. She was wearing a baggy shirt, in case she did have a hint of a bump. Even if she couldn't see one it didn't mean that others could see a bump. She lifted her head, and suddenly became self-conscious. Everyone was looking at her, and everyone was whispering about her. Of course, she expected it, but she didn't expect it so soon. She swallowed, and wiped her forehead, even if it was free of sweat. She walked to her locker, where Noel was leaning against it, his signature smirk on his face._

_"Can I help you?" Hanna asked, rudely. Everyone was staring, still, and even teachers, well except Mr Fitz and Miss Montgomery. And, boy, was she grateful._

_"So is it true?" Noel asked, a smirk present on his face. _

_"What is true?" _

_"That you're pregnant with hacker boy's baby." _

_"I'm not. I don't know who started that rumour and it's not true." Hanna walked away, and the bell went off. She walked to English, and sat down at the back, slouching in her chair. Spencer walked in, and sat next to her. _

_"You okay?" Spencer asked. _

_"They know." Hanna said through gritted teeth. _

_"What! How?" Emily asked, her eyes wide. Aria sat down in front of Hanna, looking around. And, Hanna was right. Everyone was staring. Everyone was whispering. And, everyone knew._

_"No idea, but I don't want them to know." Hanna said, and wiped away a tear. _

_"We'll destroy them." Aria said, and Hanna nodded. _

_"I wish Caleb was here." Hanna whispered. _

_"Hey, he's an asshole." Spencer said, rubbing her arm, and Hanna nodded. Spencer squeezed her friend's hand, and Hanna smiled, and squeezed back. God, was she thankful for her friends. _

_Walking out of class, quickly. She raced to the bathroom, feeling a wave of nausea, she entered the bathroom, ran into the stall, and got sick in the toilet bowl. Spencer came in, and held Hanna's hair back while Emily and Aria waited outside, pushing anyone out who tried to get into the bathroom. Once Hanna had finished vomiting, she didn't move, she just started to sob. Her tears falling freely into the toilet. _

_"Hey, sweetie, it's okay." Spencer whispered, rubbing Hanna's back, as she clenched the toilet. "Everything's gonna be just fine. It is." Hanna continued sobbing, her tears still falling. Hanna choked on her breath. "Breathe Hanna. There's nothing to be scared of." _

_"Y-Yes th-there i-is." Hanna stuttered. "I-I'm a-a single m-mum."_

_"Yeah, but we're gonna be there for you every day. And we're gonna rub your feet, and we're gonna hold your hair back while you vomit, and get you food when you're craving it. Anything. We'll be there every step of the way." Spencer said. _

_"I love you Spence." Hanna said, moving from the toilet, and wrapping her arms around her brunette friend. _

_"I love you too Han." _

_*End of flashback*_

Caleb was biting his lip, and running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry." He admitted.

"For what?" Hanna asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"For not being there. I feel like a total ass."

"Caleb," she said, tilting her head to the left. "It's not your fault. It's –A's. You're here now, and even if you're not meeting her personally, I'm good about this. I want Tiffany to have her Father, no matter what out arrangement is."

"Wow," he breathed.

"What?"

"If you were Rachel, you'd be up in my face shouting about how I wasn't there for her, so you'll never be there for her."

Hanna nodded. "That's Rachel for ya. How'd you guys meet?"

"Ravenswood."

"Oh right. When did you ask her on a date?"

"A year after we broke up. I needed to keep myself from crying that day, so I asked her, and now, well we're engaged." Caleb said, and Hanna nodded. Hanna checked the time on her phone, and swore under her breath.

"I've got ten minutes to get to class." Hanna said, and he nodded.

"Let me walk you?" Caleb asked, and she smiled, and bowed her head to hide the small redness in her cheeks. The two walked out of the coffee shop, and made conversation about Tiffany.

"Well, I'm here. Thank you for walking me." Hanna said, smiling. Caleb nodded. "Bye Caleb."

"Bye Hanna." The two turned away, but Caleb stopped walking, and turned around. He sprinted up the stairs, grabbed Hanna's arm, and spun her around, attaching his lips to hers. Hanna moaned, as Caleb's hands roamed her body, and her hands moved up to his hair, bunching it up, as they aggressively kissed. Hanna moaned, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Hanna pulled away, and placed a palm on his shoulder.

Still close.

Their lips just inches apart.

Caleb enclosed her lips in his in a soft sweet kiss, before he pulled away. Realizing what he was doing. She choked on her breath as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes, and he breathed heavily as he stared into her ocean blue eyes. The grip on her waist loosened, and Hanna swore she heard her heart breaking again.

Like she did four years ago.

Because one kiss wouldn't change anything.

He would still go back to Rachel.

Because he was in love.

Because he was engaged.

But not to Hanna.

"We shouldn't have done that," Caleb whispered. Both still so close. Still so close. That the adrenalin was pumping through their bodies. The same adrenalin which neither of them had felt since four years ago. Still so close. That you could hear the breaths they were breathing in and breathing out. Still so close. That they were in kissing proximity.

Hanna shrugged. "I've got to go. I'm probably late." She said, and turned around, and she smiled. She smiled because she kissed Caleb. And, she had felt some sort of adrenalin running through her veins. Setting fire to her senses. To her heart.

And, she knew it was love.

She had felt it before.

Four years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Tiff. You ready to go?" Hanna asked her daughter. Tiffany nodded, and they walked outside to the car park, Hanna put Tiffany in the back, and Tiff strapped herself up. Hanna kissed her forehead, and got into the front of the car.

"Can we go to the park today?" Tiffany asked, and Hanna nodded. Taking a turn out of the car park.

"Yeah, of course we can sweet pea. But, what is the rule?" Hanna asked Tiff.

"To not cross the road without you, and to stay where you can see me." Tiffany said, smiling that she got it right. Hanna smiled, and parked in a relatively close parking space to the park. Getting out of her car, she moved to Tiffany's side. Tiffany took Hanna's hand, and they started the short walk to the park.

"Did you learn anything new today?" Hanna asked her daughter, checking if the roads were safe before the two of them crossed. The green man showed, and they crossed.

"I learned how to count to one hundred." Tiffany said, her smile wide, and a gleam in her eyes. There was always a gleam in her eyes when she was proud of something she did.

"You did. Can you count to one hundred for me?" Tiffany nodded.

"One, two, three, four…" Tiffany continued counting. "… Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred."

"Tiff, that's amazing. I think we can get some ice cream or cakes after we've gone to the park." Hanna said, and Tiffany clapped her hands with excitement, a big smile on her face. They walked into the park, and Tiffany let go of Hanna's hand, and ran to the park, where she would most likely make a friend there and stay playing with him or her for two hours. Hanna sat down on a bench, and saw a person with a laptop. She sighed.

_*Flashback*_

_Hanna pinned up a sign in Rosewood High pin board for a laptop for sale for five hundred bucks. She needed the money, and she could live without her laptop when she had her phone. The girls said she could use their laptops when she needed. Sighing, she walked away. She needed money, and she didn't want to take a lot from her Mum. Ashely wasn't paying for college, because Hanna got a scholarship, after working extremely hard, and since Ashley was a single parent, so she didn't need to be in that much debt after college. _

_Hanna understood she had to get ready for the baby. And, the fact she barely had any money didn't help. Sitting down at a bench, she chewed her lip, as she scrolled down her contacts. Dialling Caleb's number, she held the IPhone to her ear. She sighed once again when it went to voicemail. _

_"Caleb. This is Hanna. I'm not calling for us to get back together, even if that's what I want, but I need to talk to you. It's urgent. Call me back, please. Bye." Hanna said into the phone. She groaned, and hung up the phone. Burying her head in her hands, she felt a presence next to her. She looked up, and then looked down. "Hey Em." _

_"Did he not pick up?" Em asked, and Hanna shook her head. _

_"I mean. I'm just trying to let him be involved, but. I don't know anymore." Hanna said, resting her head on Emily's shoulder. "I would've expected he'd of picked up right now."_

_"We did too, Han. I guess he's just thinking that if he doesn't pick up he won't have to hear your voice."_

_"He'll have to go through his voicemails someday." _

_…_

_"I heard you're selling you're laptop." Sam, one of the schools jocks, asked Hanna. _

_"Yeah, I am. Are you interested?" Hanna asked. _

_"Why are you selling it?" _

_"I need the money for a new car." She lied, knowing she'd need to have an excuse. _

_"Alright. Seven hundred bucks. And something else."_

_"What would that something else be?" She asked. _

_"I get to sleep with you."_

_"Not happening Sam." _

_"I'll give you one thousand five hundred bucks for sleeping with me, and seven hundred for the laptop." He said, pulling out his wallet, and showing her the money. She swallowed. Telling herself, not to do it, don't do it, and it would make you feel like shit after._

_"Um, no." Hanna said, firmly standing her ground. _

_"Alright, but I ain't buying that laptop." Sam said, walking away. Hanna sighed, and banged her head on her locker after shutting it closed. Walking after Sam, she grabbed his arm. _

_"On one condition. You don't tell anyone." Hanna said, though gritted teeth. _

_*End of flashback*_

Hanna wiped away a lone tear. She hadn't told anyone that, and she never will. That was the lowest point of her life, and she hated the fact she did it to herself. She cried herself to sleep that night. And, she kept on thinking someone would come up to her and say something about it. But no one ever did, and she was grateful of Sam, that he didn't tell anyone.

Hanna didn't even know why she slept with him. She knows that she needed the money, but she didn't know why she gave in. Maybe, it was because it was scared that she wouldn't have enough money to look after Tiffany. Maybe it was because she couldn't bring herself to ask for money. She needed the money. She still needs the money.

But she knows she's never ever gonna do that again.

Even if it was the last thing she did.

Fishing her phone out of her bag, she called Ezra.

"I kissed Caleb." Hanna blurted to him before he could say hi and she could say hi and have a conversation about nothing, and _then_ say she kissed him. Instead, she went right ahead, and blurted it out.

"Wait. What? How did that happen?" Ezra asked.

"We went out to coffee again, and then he offered to walk me to class and I said yes, and then we said bye, and then we parted ways, but then he ran up the stairs, grabbed me by the arm and spun me around then we kissed."

"Yeah, he still loves you."

"We've come to that conclusion already."

"This just gives it more evidence. I mean he offered to walk you to class, and then he kissed you, and you went out to coffee again. And, was it like tongue or something?"

"Tongues."

"Yeah, he's still head over heels in love with you." Hanna laughed. "What?"

"I never heard a guy say head over heels before."

"I don't know why I even said it. Anyways, did you kiss back? Even if that is a stupid question."

"Of course I kissed back, but now I feel like a total backstabbing bitch because Caleb is engaged to my best friend, so now, I'm pretty sure Caleb is not gonna tell her, and now I feel really bad."

"Why do you feel bad? You kissed him. What did he say after the kiss?"

"That we shouldn't have done it."

"Yeah, now in guy language, that means that we shouldn't have done it, because I'm dating someone else, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to do it. He wanted to kiss you, and if it was tongues, which it was, then he definitely wanted to kiss you."

"So, what you're saying is that he wanted to kiss me, he still probably wants to kiss me, and he did kiss me, but he didn't think it was right, so he said we shouldn't have done it, but he meant we shouldn't of done that because it's gonna hurt Rachel no matter how much I wanted to kiss you, right?" Hanna said.

"Boom!" Ezra said.

**I'm sorry about last chapter, not about the kiss, but the fact that half it was the same as chapter eight. Just saying, this is a Haleb story, once a Haleb story, always a Haleb story.**

**Bye Dolls**


	11. Chapter 11

It was the last day of the week, thankfully. It was already eight in the evening – because Hanna had to do a paper, she wanted to get it out the way, so she did it in four hours. And, now, Hanna had the night all to herself. Tiffany was at a sleepover with her friend Bella. It had been a week and two days since Hanna had kissed Caleb, and when he had texted her, she never replied, and if she saw him around campus she would always ignore him or avoid him or pretend he wasn't there or she wasn't there. Aria, Ezra and Emily were coming over tomorrow to spend the weekend, as they did every month.

Hanna walked down the stairs of UCLA, and saw Caleb across the street. Ducking her head, she walked quickly away from him, but didn't know that he was following her, wanting to speak with her. Getting to her car, he spun her around. Putting both hands on her hips, Caleb had pressed her against her car with no way of escape.

"Hey," Hanna greeted, breathing heavily. She had no idea why she was breathing heavily. Maybe, it was because of the intense feeling she got when he touched her or when she touched him.

"Hi," he breathed out, feeling the same feeling he always got when he touched her. Or got close to her. The same feeling of excitement he always got. The feeling he never had nor never will have with Rachel.

"So," she said, feeling slightly out of place and awkward. She'd avoided him since they kissed.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked, rubbing her flat stomach with his thumb. Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked at her shoes.

"I'm scared," Hanna started, "that I won't be able to control myself around you. I can't kiss you, because you're engaged to my best friend. And, I'm scared that I will just kiss you, when I can't and it's killing me."

Caleb cupped her face, slightly lifting it up so they were sharing eye contact. "I love you. I told you that four years ago, and I'm telling you now. I love you, and I always have." Caleb said, before kissing her lips.

"What about Rachel?" Hanna asked.

"We'll think about her later. I want tonight to be about us. No regrets, just love." He whispered, their lips just only centimetres apart. Hanna placed a hand on the back of his neck, pushing his lips closer to hers. Their lips joined, and Caleb pressed himself closer to Hanna. She moaned, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him in place. Pulling away, from the kiss, she looked at him, a hand on his cheek, cupping it.

"Do you need a ride to my apartment?" She breathed out, gazing into his eyes filled with lust. He nodded his head, and Hanna kissed his lips once more, before she got in the car, and he got in the passenger seat.

…

Caleb got out the car, and opened the door for Hanna. Helping her out, and shutting her car door, he grabbed her waist, and kissed her lips, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, scratching the back of his neck. The two walked over to the apartment building door, still aggressively kissing each other. Stumbling up the stairs, Hanna slipped, but Caleb caught her, by putting his hands under her thighs. Hanna wrapped her legs around Caleb's middle, biting his lip.

"There's an elevator." Hanna murmured, and he backed down the stairs, and walked to the elevator, while still both kissing each other. Hanna pulled away breathing heavily, and he pressed the button. She detached her legs from his middle, and caressed his cheek. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She breathed out, all her attention on him. He nodded, and pushed her into the elevator, and into the back wall.

"I am so sure. I want you, Hanna." Caleb whispered, and attacked Hanna's lips with his as the elevator door closed. She wrapped her legs around his middle, and pushed her tongue into his mouth. He moaned, and bit her lip. The elevator dinged, and Caleb clumsily walked out, with Hanna's legs wrapped around his middle. "Which apartment?" He murmured. Hanna stood properly, guiding him to her apartment, as he kissed her neck. Fumbling around in her bag for her apartment key, she grabbed it, and turned around so she was facing the key hole. He gently kissed her neck once, and placed two of her hands on her hips. Bringing one of his hands up, never leaving her body, he moved all her hair to one side of her shoulder, and started to gently suck and kiss her neck. Finally getting the door open, the two stumbled in, and Caleb kicked the door shut.

Hanna tugged on his belt, unbuckled it, and threw it on the floor. Caleb slowly unbuttoned her pink blouse, and let it fall off her shoulders. Kicking the door open to her bedroom, they walked in, and he kicked it shut. Hanna slowly laid herself onto the bed, using her hands to guide herself, and Caleb followed her actions, and hovered above her. They pulled away due to lack of oxygen.

"Are you sure?" Caleb whispered, running his eyes over her body. God, he missed her. She smiled at him. He smiled. God, he missed that smile.

"Yeah, I am." Hanna whispered, and he leant down, and kissed her again. "Do you have a…" She murmured.

"Yeah, in my wallet." He pulled out his wallet, and then the condom, and placed it on the night stand. He slid off her black skater skirt, as she slowly unbuttoned his jeans. Throwing the skirt and jeans onto the floor, Caleb slowly unhooked her bra, and their tongues battled for dominance. Running her hands down his chest, she reached his boxers, and slid them down to his ankles, where he kicked them off. Rubbing his hand up and down her figure, he stopped at the thin material of the lace panties she was wearing. Pulling them off her, he threw them somewhere in her room.

…

"Hi." Hanna whispered, running her pointer finger over his cheek. She was shaking.

"Hey, are you okay?" Caleb asked, and she nodded.

"I haven't had sex in a long time." She smiled up at him, and he pulled her closer, and kissed her forehead.

"I haven't either. The last time was prom night." Hanna smiled, that was an amazing night. But, then she was filled with guilt, because of what happened with Sam. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Caleb, there is something I need to tell you."

"Go on."

"I-I needed money, so I put up a flyer, advertising that I was selling my laptop. S-So Sam, a jock, came up to me, and said seven hundred for my laptop, and something else." Hanna's tears spilled over her cheeks, and Caleb wiped them away. "So, I asked what the something else was, and he said, sleep with me, and then I said no. But then he said fifteen hundred for sleeping with him, and seven hundred for the laptop. But, I said no, and he walked away, but then I caught up to him, and said on one term as long as you don't tell anyone." Hanna started to sob at the end, and Caleb held her in his arms, and she sobbed even harder.

"Hey, Hanna. It's okay. I understand." Caleb cooed, rubbing her bare back. She lifted her head, tears swimming in her eyes, and running down her cheeks.

"Really? You understand the fact that I slept with someone for money."

"You needed money, and I don't blame you. I know that you don't like asking people for money, and you shouldn't be blaming yourself."

"Thank you for understanding, Caleb. I just had to tell you."

"I understand." He cooed. And, once again, he regretted leaving Hanna. Knowing her, she probably did it on impulse, thinking that it was for the best. "I'm sorry, Hanna."

"What for?"

"For not being there. If I didn't leave you, you never would've done it. You wouldn't have sold things, and sold your body for money."

"I still would've sold things Caleb, I needed money, and a lot. My Mum still sends me an allowance, I don't have a job, because I don't have time, and the council give me money because I'm a single Mum. But, everything's okay. Toby, Spencer, Ezra, Aria and Emily all spoil her. I really couldn't have asked for better friends. They've supported me since day one, and they're great with Tiff. They're amazing." Hanna admitted, smiling. She really couldn't have asked for better friends.

They'd been there for her when everyone else was turning against her.

**Ooh, even more Drama between Haleb, AND I will now reveal that Tiffany and Caleb have a scene in a supermarket together, I won't spoil you when it will be, but it will happen. **

**Bye Dolls**


	12. Chapter 12

"Guys, oh my goodness." Ezra breathed out, entering Spencer and Toby's apartment. He was going to wake up Hanna, walked into her bedroom, but saw Caleb spooning Hanna, with the covers thrown over them.

"What?" Toby breathed back.

"Caleb in in Hanna's bedroom, they slept together." Ezra said.

"Whoa, hold the horses," Emily said. "What the hell do you mean they slept together?"

"Uh, you know. And, the fact that clothes are strewn all over her floor, and the hunch that they're probably naked under the covers." Ezra said.

"He might've just stayed the night, he went there for coffee, and Hanna let him stay the night. And, they slept in the same bed." Spencer said.

"Well, how do you explain the fact that they're spooning."

"They migrated over…" Aria said. "… I don't know."

"Wait, where's Tiff?" Emily asked.

"Sleepover at her friend's house." Toby said. Emily had snuck into Hanna's apartment, and opened the door to Hanna's bedroom. Emily speed walked back into the apartment opposite.

"Oh my god, they slept together." Emily screeched, and Ezra made movements with his hands.

"Yes, that is what I was telling you." Ezra said.

"Now, all we gotta do, is wait until they wake up." Spencer said, biting her lip.

…

Caleb woke up first, smiling when he saw Hanna, but then frowning when he realized what had happened. He cheated on his fiancée. He cheated on the person he loved. "Fuck." He whispered under his breath. God dammit, what was he thinking last night. He shouldn't have slept with Hanna. Slowly unwrapping his arms from her, he got up from the bed, scrambling around for his boxers. He found them, and put them on. Hanna moaned, and opened her eyes, to find Caleb hastily putting on his jeans.

"Hi." Hanna said, smiling. Reaching under her pillow, she slid on her pyjamas.

"Hey," Caleb replied, in monotone. Hanna got up out of bed, walked over to him, and cupped his face in her hands. He rolled his eyes. She was wearing a panties and an oversized jumper. She fell asleep wearing nothing, but she woke up cold, so she put them on.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sensing something was up. He shook away her grip, and found his shirt. He threw it on.

"I shouldn't have slept with you. I'm engaged, and I love Rachel." Caleb said, his voice raising, and Hanna puckered her lips, and walked out the room. "Hanna. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I mean why should you care about me? I guess I am just that girl who you had sex in a tent with." Hanna said, putting it on the kettle.

"Hanna. You're more than that." Caleb said.

"Then what am I? You're fuck buddy." She screamed.

"Shut up Hanna. You know you're more than that." Caleb shouted.

"Really. Because you're sending me so many fucking mixed messages here. I mean four years ago, you said you would never forget me, and that you would always love me, and that you would fight for me whether you or I was engaged. And, then you're Rachel's fiancée, and _you_ call _her_ princess. You kiss me, and then you said we shouldn't have done it, when _you _kissed me. Then, last night, you kissed me, and told me you always loved me, and bullshit, and then once again you came onto me. So, then we slept together. And, now you're seriously saying we shouldn't have done it, and that you love Rachel and bullshit." Hanna shouted.

"This was just a mistake. All of it was." Caleb shouted, frustrated.

"So dating me was a mistake." Hanna said, her voice breaking at the last word. Caleb took a step toward her, and placed a hand on her arm, but she violently shook it off, not wanting to be touched by him.

"Hanna, that's not what I meant at all." Caleb said, his voice softer, almost a whisper.

"So, what are you trying to say?" Hanna shouted.

"That kissing you that day was a mistake. That I got carried away last night, and I shouldn't have slept with you. I shouldn't have said any of those words to you last night, because sleeping with you last night was a mistake." Caleb shouted.

"Get out!"

"What?"

"I said get out. Do you know how long it took to get over you? I don't know, because I'm still trying to. I cried myself to sleep for months when I was pregnant, because we were over for good. And, I have a kid, I can't go back to like I was. I can't go back to practically dying inside."

"You said I?" He said.

"What? I don't get it. I said I, so what?" Hanna said, her nerves cooling.

"You said I have a kid. We have a kid." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not gonna meet you for coffee anymore, or send you pictures. I'm sorry."

"Why? If this is about us, and us sleeping together, then it's bullshit Hanna. I should be able to see my daughter."

"She hasn't been your daughter for four years. You don't know her. You don't know anything. You don't know that she hates bananas. You don't know anything about your daughter. You haven't been here for four years, she isn't your daughter."

"Uh, well, she is, and I deserve to know her," he said.

"Were you there to hold my hair back when I was vomiting my guts out? Were you there to rub my feet? Were you there to say everything would be okay when I was sobbing my eyes out? Were you there to read my tests when I was too god damned afraid too? Were you there when I gave birth? Were you there when I was selling everything I didn't need, to get money for Tiff? Were you there to change her diapers? Were you there to take me to my ultrasounds? Were you there to burp her, to feed her? No, you weren't._ I_ had to burp her, _I_ had to feed her, and _I _had to wake up five times a night. You weren't here for her first, second, third and fourth birthday. Where were you on her first day of school? Her first word, her first steps, when she first crawled. No, you weren't there for anything. So, you don't have the right to be called her Father after you missed out on four years of her life." Hanna shouted.

"You can't decide that Hanna!"

"Oh, I can't. Then who? Fuckin court. Because I bet you don't want your fiancée to know that you're the father. And…" Hanna stopped hallway through her sentence, and breathed. "Just get out, Caleb. I can't afford to waste any more breath on you."

Caleb sighed, and walked to the door. "You're not telling anyone about this!" He said with certainty. She smirked at him, knowing that her friends _obviously_ were listening in.

"Oh, I think they're listening." Hanna said with a smirk playing her lips, and he opened the door. "Let the door hit you on the way out!"

And, then he left.

But this time, Hanna was happy he was gone.

Opening the door again, she tiptoed across the hall, and knocked on Spencer and Toby's door. "I know you were listening, and the fact I can't open the door means your ears are pressed against it." Hanna said, and smirked when she opened the door and found them by the door, and speaking about spoons.

"I mean spoons are amazing." Ezra said, getting odd looks from everyone.

"Yeah, I mean you can eat ice cream with them. Yum!" Emily said, nodding and playing along. Hanna laughed, and doubled over from laughing.

"Spoons, really?" She asked, once she had finished.

"What, I saw a spoon on the counter, and I just said it." Ezra said, biting his lip.

**You thought I would keep Haleb happy. Oh, I don't careif you love me, and I will say that the Tiff/Caleb scene will be around in three chapters, and I think you'll be glad to know, I'm writing two new Haleb stories, and will be posting one, when this is over. **

**Review Please**

**Bye Dolls ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

"I've got to pick up Tiff at ten." Hanna said, and checked her phone for the time. It was nine. "Which means I have to leave in forty."

"I'll pick her up," Emily offered. "Just gimme the address of her house." Hanna nodded, and wrote down the address from her phone. Giving it to Emily, she sighed.

"I shouldn't have slept with him." Hanna said.

"Well, he's an ass." Ezra said.

"But, I love him." Hanna moaned, and leant on Ezra who kissed her on the top of her head.

"So, what did he do? Like all his actions before you slept with him." Aria said.

"I saw him across the road, and then I pretended like I didn't see him, but he pinned me against my car…" Hanna said, telling them the encounter from to finish. "… Then I slept with him."

"He's just a plain ass hole. Who does that?" Aria said. "I mean, seriously."

"Oh god, it would be so much easier if he was dead."

"Yeah, it so would be." Ezra said, getting a hit round the head from Emily. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid." Emily said, and Ezra rolled his eyes. Hanna smirked.

"Any advice. From anyone." Hanna said.

"I would say stay away from him, but that obviously didn't work." Toby said, chuckling with Ezra. "But, what are you gonna do about the wedding?"

"I don't know. It depends if I get an invitation."

"You will. You're Rachel's best friend." Spencer said.

"Oh, but if she finds out, I won't." Hanna said, fake-smiling. "And, I mean Caleb can't say we're not giving her an invite, because I slept with her and she's my old girlfriend so it would be super awkward. And, it's already kind of awkward, because Rachel hates me, because I'm Caleb's ex-girlfriend, but she doesn't know that _I'm_ his ex. Do you get me?" It was silent for a moment after Hanna said her little rant.

"Yes," Ezra said, breaking the silence.

"But, like, I thought he loved me, so I guess, we're done now. For good. This time." Hanna said, wiping away her tears that had fell from her eyes.

Sure, she was happy that he left.

But, she thought what he said last night was true. That he loved her.

…

"Caleb, hi." Claudia said, smiling when she saw her son. "Is everything okay?" He shook his head at her.

"No. Everything is so messed up at the moment." Caleb replied, entering the house, and sitting down on the couch. He rested his head back on the sofa, and sighed. He rubbed his eyes, and sighed again.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I have a kid. Her name is Tiff." Caleb whispered, his eyes filling with tears, and biting his nails. A habit.

"Oh Caleb." Claudia whispered, pulling her son into a hug. "How old is she?"

"She's four." He replied, his voice cracking slightly. He got out his phone, went into his pictures, and showed Claudia his favourite picture of her. The one where she was covered in paint and chocolate.

"Who is her Mum?"

"Hanna. She's been looking after her for four years."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Yeah I do, I think, I don't know, but I love Rachel, and I made such a huge mistake last night Mum."

"What did you do?"

"I don't know why I did it. But, I slept with her, and I told her I loved her, when I don't know if I do. And, I'm really confused, because I wanna marry Rachel, but I think I still love Hanna, but I love Rachel, but Hanna has my kid, and she says I'm not allowed to meet her."

"Caleb, slow down, okay! When did you see her again?"

"I was out for dinner with Rachel, and she said she'd like to bring a friend to set her up with someone. So, I was like yeah. And, then on that night, I went into the bathroom, and I came back to the table and not noticing who was there. So, I called Rachel princess, and then Hanna lifted her head, and I felt like a total ass."

"Well, you should." Claudia said, and Caleb raised his eyebrows at her. "When we were doing the dishes one night, I mentioned the fact you call her princess. And she replied, saying: I love it, I was never a princess around my Dad, I was never wanted around him, but I feel wanted around Caleb, and that she feels like a princess when she's around you. So, how do you think she would feel?"

"Oh," Caleb was silent for a moment before continuing, ",and then we had to spend two hours talking, and she said things which I already knew, and I'm pretty sure she knew all the things I said as well. So, then Rachel said to Hanna that you've got to tell him if you wanted to see him again and crap. Then Hanna left, so I went outside, and yeah. A day later or so she asked me if I wanted updates on Tiff…" So, Caleb told Claudia everything that had happened since that dinner. "… And, now I'm here talking to you." Caleb finished, and wiped away a stray tear. Claudia hit him in the shoulder. "What was that for?" He screeched.

"Do you realise how much of a mess she probably is, right now?" His mother asked, and Caleb shrugged. "Caleb. You guys are soul mates, and she loves you to pieces, so how do you think she felt when you said that this was all a mistake, that you love someone else, and that you are engaged to someone else."

"But, it still doesn't give her the right to take my daughter away from me."

"Caleb, listen to me. You cannot decide this, Hanna can decide whether you can meet Tiffany or not, she is her Mother, and she knows what is best for Tiff. So, she is doing a good thing Caleb."

"But, I'm her Father."

"Yes, you are her Dad, but you don't know what is best for Tiff. You don't know what is best for Tiffany, because you don't know her." Claudia said, trying to get Caleb to understand.

…

"Hey, Hanna. It will be okay." Spencer said, reassuring her friend. It was twelve o clock, and they were having their sleepover – like they do every month. It was most likely Ezra, Toby and Tiff were still up watching Disney movies and eating popcorn.

"I know, but I just thought he loved me. He said so four years ago, and he said so last night. And, I guess a part of me really wants that happy ending with his now." Hanna said, wiping away her tears that had fallen.

"Hey, you might get that happy ending." Emily said, squeezing her hand.

"Everyone knows you guys are meant to be." Aria said.

"Yeah, but if we were meant to be then why is he getting married?" Hanna said. "What if it's just wedding jitters? And everything he's done in the past couple weeks is just because he's nervous."

"I don't think wanting to meet his daughter is wedding jitters." Emily said.

"But what if kissing me is. What if it's just lust?"

"Then he wouldn't have said I love you." Spencer said.

"Could've just said it to make me sleep with him."

"Would Caleb really say I love you if he didn't mean it?" Aria asked, and Hanna rubbed her forehead. Sighing, she dropped her head. Hanna waited until the lump in her throat subsided.

"I just feel like complete and utter horse shit. I mean, _I know _he's engaged, and he's engaged to my god damn mother fuckin best friend, and he loves her, and I mean if she's marrying him, she must love him. I'm practically breaking them up, and I don't want to do that." Hanna said, her voice cracking.

"Maybe that's what you have to do." Emily said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to do it. It's Rachel, she's my best friend from college." Hanna whimpered.

"But, she's the same Rachel who dissed Tiffany, and said no offence." Spencer said. One year ago, Rachel had said to Spencer that Tiffany was too energetic, too bouncy, and that if she ate too many cookies, she'd end up fat. Spencer would've slapped her if Tiffany wasn't in the room, and she was sure Hanna would've too.

"I know, but she's changed from being that stupid bitch, once you get to know her she's really nice." Hanna said. She didn't know why she defending Rachel, but she wanted to, and felt as if it was her job. Rachel was her best friend. No matter if she was engaged to Caleb.

Engaged to the love of Hanna's life.

"You said that about Mona." Aria said.

"Guys. That was Mona. This is Rachel. I'm pretty sure she won't turn out to be –A." Hanna said, and the four girls laughed. "If she did, that would be a big turn of events." The girls laughed again.

**Will Caleb call off the wedding to be with Hanna? In two chapters Tiff and Caleb will have an interaction. Review please **

**Bye Dolls**


	14. Chapter 14

"That ass kept on kicking me." Ezra said, rolling his eyes at Toby. Toby chuckled. They had shared a bed, and Toby kept kicking Ezra, much to his dismay.

"I thought you were, like, a cat, or something." Toby said, chuckling with Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily. They were in Spencer's apartment, Tiff was still asleep, and Toby was making pancakes.

"Ha. That's hilarious." Ezra said, throwing his head back in mock laughter. "That's so funny." They laughed.

"Kay. I'm gonna try something." Toby said. "Ezra, plate out." Ezra put his plate out, Toby flipped the pancake back, and Ezra did some sort of movement, and the pancake landed on his plate.

"I may not be able to cook, but boy can I catch." Ezra said, and they all laughed. Hanna's phone started to ring, she rolled her eyes at the caller ID, but answered it none the less.

"Rachel, sweetie, hey." Hanna said, in an up-beat, bitchy voice.

"Hanna. Hi. How are you?" Rachel said in the same tone.

"I'm great." Hanna lied. "How are you?"

"Perfect. My wedding invitations went out yesterday. It's a month away." Rachel said with glee. Hanna was sure Rachel was bouncing and skipping around her apartment out of joy. Who wouldn't be? She _was _marrying Caleb. Hanna paled, and gripped onto the table for support. A month away until Rachel was marrying Caleb. A month away until Caleb was getting married. And, they were over. For good.

Forever.

"A month?" Hanna asked, her voice cracking.

"I know. It's gone by so long. Be sure to come, please. It's in Rosewood." Rachel breathed for a second, before screaming and making Ezra almost fall off his chair, and the others laugh at him. "I'M GETTING MARRIED IN A MONTH!" Rachel screamed, and Ezra widened his eyes and mouthed a 'wow'. He wasn't even on the phone, and she was bursting his eardrums. God, that girl was loud.

"Listen, darling, I'm nearing a tunnel." Hanna said, pressed the red button on the phone, pretending that she was cut off due to going into the imaginary tunnel. "Perra." Hanna muttered.

"On it." Ezra said.

"On what?" Spencer asked.

"On whatever the fuck that word means." Toby said, and Ezra laughed.

"There's an animal translator." Ezra said, laughing. "And it says, google is not responsible if you are offended or disappointed on what your pet says." The group laughed.  
…

"Hey look who's up?" Spencer said when she saw Tiffany come from the bedroom, rubbing her eyes.

"I am." Tiffany said, and they laughed.

"I saved you some pancakes." Toby said, giving her the plate of pancakes.

"Seven pancakes, really?" Hanna asked, as Tiffany jumped onto her lap, and Toby put the plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Shh, Mummy, you're ruining the fun." Tiffany whispered to her Mummy and put her pointer finger on Hanna's lips to silence her. They laughed at the little girl.

"What do you want on them, Tiff?" Spencer asked, and the little girl moved her chocolate brown orbs up to the ceiling, in thought.

"Uh, chocolate sauce." Tiffany decided, and stared at the chocolate sauce to try and make it move to her.

"Tiff, what are you doing?" Emily asked, smiling.

"I'm trying to make it come to me." Tiffany said in a duh voice.

"We watched Matilda last night." Ezra explained.

"Ah." Hanna said, ruffling her daughter's hair as Tiff stared at the sauce. Aria grabbed the sauce, shoved it towards the little girl, and slid her hand away as quick as she shoved the sauce – which was quite quick.

The little girl gasped. "It worked." Tiffany squeaked, opened the bottle of sauce, and smothered the pancakes with the chocolate sauce.  
…

"Okay, I've got a great book." Ezra said, holding _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. Tiffany shrugged, and continued licking her ice cream. They were all secretly watching to see if Ezra would fail, which he probably would.

"Okay," Tiff replied, not bothered. If he had said something about Cosmo or Vogue then her head would've whipped around so fast she would've got light headed. But, not with a book. Never with a _normal_ book. Ezra held his hand up to his friends, who were thinking, and betting, that he was either gonna lose or win.

"It's about chocolate." Ezra said, and Tiffany's head whipped around to face the book.

"Chocolate?" Tiffany asked, her right eyebrow raised. Ezra smiled, knowing he got her.

"Yes, chocolate." Ezra confirmed. "And, you get a chocolate bar when you finish reading."

"What chocolate bar?"

"Anyone you want." Ezra said, and Tiffany grabbed the book out of his hands and placed it on her lap. Ezra got up from the couch, a smile on his face, and he threw his hands up in the air. "Why didn't I try that a year ago?" He breathed out.

"I ain't buying her that chocolate bar." Hanna said, smiling. Ezra rolled his eyes, grabbed his wallet and gave her five bucks. "Thank you."

"She isn't reading it." Toby countered.

"Chances are she'll read it before bed." Spencer said. "Or get Hanna to read it."

"Is it just me or is The Wiggles inappropriate for children?" Emily asked, and they laughed. Tiffany was licking an ice cream while watching, or more like absorbed, by the colourful images on the screen.

…

"Mummy. Can you read the book?" Tiffany asked, once she was tucked into bed. She always asked for a bedtime story, but it was mostly fairy tales and storybooks that she had in her wardrobe.

"Anything for my little diamond." Hanna said, kissed Tiffany's forehead, and grabbed the book which was on her bedside table. Hanna sat on the bed, and started to read. Fifteen minutes into reading, she looked down at Tiff who had her eyes shut, she was hugging her bunny and sleeping steadily. Bookmarking the page, she shut the book, and set it down on her daughter's bedside table. Hanna got up from the bed, kissed her daughters forehead, and walked to the door. She turned off Tiff's bedroom light, and shut her door slightly.

Hanna grabbed her phone, and called Ashley. It was eight in Rosewood, so Hanna was sure that her Mother was still awake.

"Han, sweetie, how are you?" Ashley asked down the phone.

"I feel like crap. I made a really big mistake, Mum." Hanna admitted, sitting down on the couch, and pulling her sleeve over her curled up fist.

"Sweetie, what did you do?"

"I slept with Caleb," Hanna whispered, and wiped away her tears. "And, he said that he loved me. But, then the next morning, he said that he loved Rachel."

"Oh, Hanna." Ashley whispered. "I thought you two had lost contact."

"Well, he's Rachel's fiancée, and things happened, and we kissed one day, and I was avoiding him, and then he came up to me, and he said he loved me and he always did and bullshit, and then we slept together, and then we had a fight the next morning," Hanna said. "And, I don't know what to do." She whispered.

"The earliest I can come to Cali will be Friday afternoon."

"Mum, you don't have to come down, just because I slept with Caleb."

"Hanna, I haven't seen you in about five weeks along with my beautiful granddaughter. And, you sound like you need me, and you're still my baby girl."

"Thanks Mum." Hanna said, and wiped away even more of her tears.

…

Walking into her room, she closed her eyes, and held in a small sob. Shutting her door, she rested her body against it, and covered her mouth with her right hand. Hanna's tears getting the best of her, she slid down the door, and her tears spilled over her cheeks.

How could she believe that Caleb loved her?

How could she sleep with him, when she knew she had a responsibility not too?

Hanna's back was pressed up against the door. Her face was buried in her knees. And, she was breathing heavily. And thinking heavily. Lifting her head up, she rested it up against the door, and sighed. Slightly itching her nose with her right hand, she dropped it to the floor, sighing once again. Scanning her eyes over the room, her eyes landed on his shirt. Getting up, she walked over to it. Picking the shirt up, she held it tight against her chest, and got up from the bed. Knowing what she had to do. Walking out of her room, and to the short distance to the kitchen.

She threw the shirt in the bin.

Another little thing that could give her a bit of closure, and fall in love with someone else who wasn't Caleb. But, oh boy was she still in love with him, and she was just digging herself into a hole she couldn't get herself out of.

Because what happens when he's your Romeo.

But, you're not his Juliet.

**Cheesy ending, right? One more chapter, until the supermarket scene, I think, or maybe two, I have no idea, but I'm updating because me and my friend Tarni made a deal where we would both update, and she like probablyy just update: Strength of Love. If you're not reading it, check it out.**

**Bye Dolls **


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Tiff. How was your day at school?" Hanna asked her daughter, as she scooped Tiff up in her arms. It was a Monday, and Hanna had promised they would make pizza together.

"It was really really fun. We had a tin, and paper, and we put the paper in the tin, and then we had a marble, and we covered the marble in paint, and we painted the paper with the marble." Tiffany said with a smile on her face.

"Wow that sounds like a lot of fun." Hanna said, smiling at her smiling daughter. "You ready to go grocery shopping for the pizza toppings?"

"Yeah," Tiffany replied, nodding her head wildly. Hanna chuckled, thanked Rachel – the teacher – and walked outside with Tiff still in her arms. "I got the picture in my book bag."

"Where do you think your painting deserves to go?" Hanna asked, and the little girl once again looked up, deep in thought.

"To Gramma." The little girl decided. "Can we send it to her Mummy?"

"Actually, Gramma is coming on Friday."

"Really?" Tiffany squealed, clapping her hands. "Is she really coming Mummy?" Tiffany asked, and Hanna laughed, and nodded her head.

"Yeah, she is, she's coming on Friday afternoon."

…

"So, what do you want on your pizza?" Hanna asked Tiffany. They were both in the supermarket, Hanna was pushing the trolley, and Tiff was standing up in it, while Hanna pushed it.

"Hmm," the little girl said, and looked up at the sky, deep in thought. "I want peperoni, and bacon and ham."

"Well, I think we can do that." Hanna said. "Do you want anything else?" Hanna asked, and Tiff nodded. "You don't want to try something." The little girl gasped. "What Tiff?"

"Can we make three pizzas?"

"Yeah, why?" Hanna said with a chuckle.

"I want to put something on them."

"Do you want to tell me what you want to put on the pizza?" Hanna asked, and the little girl beckoned for her Mother to come closer to her.

Tiff placed her hands around Hanna's ear, and put her mouth in the circle she was making with her tiny hands. "Party rings." Tiffany breathed out.

"Biscuits, on your pizza?" Hanna whispered, and Tiffany nodded. "Okay," Hanna said, wary about the idea. But, this was Tiffany, Hanna didn't want to disappoint her.

"Can I get out of the trolley now?" Tiff said, and Hanna lifted her out of the trolley. "I need to go get something."

"Will you be a big girl, and come back right here." Hanna said.

"Yes, Mummy."

"Do you promise me?"

"I promise you Mummy." Tiff said.

"Good. I'll be right here. Be straight back, okay?"

"Okay." Tiff said, and walked to the DVD section. She looked at the DVDs, wanting to watch lots of episodes of Barney at the same time. Caleb who was also in the DVD section looked at the little girl, looked at the DVDs again, and then did a double take.

That was _his _daughter.

"Stupid." The little girl whispered. She looked around, seeing if a person could help her. Walking up to a five foot eleven man who was now staring at the movies, she tugged on the bottom of his jeans. "Can you help me?" She said, looking up to him with big brown doe eyes. He knelt down, so they were eye level.

"What do you need help with?" Caleb asked his daughter.

"I'm looking for a DVD of Barney. I can't find it. Can you help me please?" Tiff asked, and Caleb smiled.

"Sure." He replied, and he walked over to the DVD stand for kids with his daughter who didn't know that she was with her Daddy.

"Can you see it?"

He searched the DVD rack and pointed to the top. "There it is."

"Can you reach it for me mister?"

"Yeah." He said, grabbed the DVD of Barney and passed it to Tiffany.

"Thank you mister."

"No problem." Caleb said, and Tiffany smiled before running back to Hanna who was waiting in the place she promised she would be.

…

The Mother and daughter were now making pizza while dancing to Wannabe by The Spice Girls. The two were making pizzas on Tiffany's small play table. Hanna sitting cross-legged, and Tiffany standing up, both singing along to the song.

"Party ring time!" Tiffany screamed, breaking up the party rings and plopping them above the cheese she had just placed on her pizza. Hanna chuckled. "And done." Tiffany shouted.

"Let's put them in the oven." Hanna said, and Tiffany started to jump around the apartment, smiling giddily. Hanna smiled, and put the three pizzas in the oven. Tiffany's were small, but made a pizza if you joined them together, and Hanna's was normal size. S club seven came on, and Tiffany started singing to Don't Stop Movin.

"Mummy. Sing with me." Tiffany shouted.

_I can feel the music  
moving through me everywhere  
Ain't no destination baby  
We don't even care  
There's a place to be  
If you need the right education  
Let it take you there_

Tiffany kept singing the song, while turning around and skipping around the apartment. Hanna laughed, and started singing along with Tiffany.

…

Several songs and dances later, the over timer went off. "Yum!" Tiffany shouted, and ran over to the oven. Hanna walked over, turned the buzzer off, and put the oven gloves on. Getting the pizzas out, she placed the baking trays on the top of the oven. Closing and turning off the oven, she placed Tiff's pizza on a plate. "Thank you Mummy." Tiffany said, and ran over to the sofa where she turn on the telly, and put on 64 Zoo Lane. Hanna smiled, turned off the music, and put her pizza on her plate, and she sat down next to her daughter.

"Is your party ring pizza nice?" Hanna inquired, and Tiffany nodded. "Why aren't you eating it then?"

"I'm saving the best for last." Tiffany said, and the two continued eating their pizza, while watching sixty-four zoo lane.

…

Toby walked into Hanna's apartment. "I got your mail for you." He said, and she got up from the couch, leaving her homework to do after she opened her letters.

"Thank you. I've been meaning to see if I've got an invitation to Caleb and Rachel's wedding." Hanna said, and scanned through her mail. Holding up a wedding invitation, she put it in front of Toby. "Does that look like a wedding invitation to you?"

"Well, its white, and it's got fancy writing on it, so, yeah." Toby decided.

"What should I do?"

"Well, if it was Caleb's and a total strangers wedding, I would say don't go, but this is your best friend's wedding, so, the decision is up to you." Toby said. "And were you guys singing to S club seven earlier?" He asked, a small smile playing his lips.

"Yes we were, while we were making pizza, and she put party rings on her pizza. Don't even ask." Hanna said, smiling. The two chuckled, and her phone rang.

"I'll leave you to it. Night Han." Toby said, walking to the door.

"Night Tobes." Hanna said, and Toby shut the door, and Hanna answered her phone.

"Han-na! Why have you not replied to my wedding invitation?" Rachel shouted into the phone.

"Rach, relax. I just got it today, I haven't checked my mailbox for at least a week, cut me some slack." Hanna replied, sorting the letters into piles.

"Just because you have a kid, I need to cut _you_ some slack." Rachel said, with attitude. _Typical Rachel._

"Babe, having a kid is hard work, she's probably exhausted." Caleb said to Rachel.

"He's so understanding." Rachel gushed into the phone. _Yeah, he is, but maybe because it's his kid, _Hanna thought.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Hanna said.

"Anyways, hurry up, and send the reply to us."

"Okay, I'll do it right now, and I'll send it the morning, okay?"

"That's fine. Anyways, better go, love you."

"Yeah, love you too. Bye." Hanna said, and hung up the phone, rolling her eyes. Grabbing the wedding invitation, she opened it, and grabbed a pen from the side of the counter. Deciding what to do, Hanna let her eyes run over the options.

Not able to come to the wedding.

Able to come to the wedding.

Hanna sighed, unable to decide. On one hand it was her best friend's wedding. On the other hand, it was Caleb's wedding. She couldn't watch him get married. But, then she had to be there for her friend. For Rachel. Hanna ticked the box, finally deciding after twenty minutes.

She was going to the wedding.

**Get ready for lots of flashbacks. Seriously, I'm warning you. And, what did you think of the Tiff/Caleb interaction. Small, I know, but there will be more. Review please**

**Bye Dolls**


	16. Chapter 16

"Gramma!" Tiffany shouted, and ran towards Ashley. Ashley scooped Tiffany up in her arms, and gave her a long hug.

"Hey Tiff. How was school?" Ashley asked, and Tiffany smiled.

"I made a picture out of pasta. I want pasta for dinner."

"Well, maybe if you ask your Mummy nicely you can have it for dinner."

"Mummy, can we have pasta for dinner?" Tiffany asked Hanna, and Hanna nodded.

"Sure, sweetie." Hanna said, smiling.

"Good."

…

"You're reading a book!" Ashley said to Tiffany, and the little girl enthusiastically nodded her head. "What are you reading?"

"Charlie and the chocolate factory. Mummy's reading it to me before I go to bed. Uncle Ezra gave it to me, and said I could have any chocolate bar I want, as well. And, the book is all about chocolate." Tiffany said, and Ashley laughed.

"I'm impressed. Who do you like the most in the book?"

"Willy Wonka or Charlie. Or both. Or the grandpa."

…

"How are you holding up, Han?" Ashley asked her daughter. Hanna shrugged. They'd just put Tiff to bed, after Hanna had read a bit of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"I'm really confused." Hanna admitted, looking down at her hands. She was picking off her red nail varnish with her thumb. They used to be done professionally, but now she just used nail varnish she had in the wardrobe and painted them when she had time or when she was going out.

"About what?"

"How I feel about Caleb." Hanna bit her lip, swallowing a small lump that was forming in her throat. "I don't want her to meet Caleb, but on the other hand I want Tiff to know who he is, who her Dad is. And, I think I love him, but I don't know if I do. I'm really confused, and I know he isn't at all confused about his feelings for me."

"What do you mean?"

"On the night we slept together. He said that he loved me, that he always loved me, and crap, and then we slept together. The following morning, he said he had to leave, and that it was a mistake, it all was a mistake, and that he loved Rachel, and he was engaged to Rachel." Hanna said, her eyes filling with tears, and soon her tears slid down her face. Wiping them away with her hand, she sighed. "I don't know what to believe any more."

"What do you want to believe?"

"That he loves me, and wants to marry me, instead of Rachel. But, that's not gonna happen. He loves Rachel, he's said it plenty of times."

"Yeah, but he has to love you. Without you, he'd still be sleeping on bus benches in random states. I think, that there is always gonna be a special place in your hearts, reserved for each other." Ashley said, and Hanna wiped away more of her tears.

"I just really thought he loved me. But, I was so wrong." Hanna said, her voice cracking. She brought her knees up to her chest, and buried her face in them.

"It's all gonna be okay, Hanna." Ashely whispered into her daughter's ear, rubbing her back, and bringing her small frame towards her. Ashley wrapped her arms around her crying daughter, and continued to comfort her.

"Is it, Mum? Is it gonna be okay?" Hanna whimpered, breathing heavily, trying to kill the huge lump in her throat.

"It will be. I remember you crying, because you were scared about being a single Mum, and I said everything was gonna turn out just fine, and it did, didn't it. So, everything will work out with Caleb in the end. And, either way, you'll be happy." Ashley kept on whispering, sometimes kissing Hanna's head. "You've got great friends who love you to pieces, and you've got me, and your Grandma, and you've got Tiff. Who is a little ray of sunshine."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can go through it again. Like, in a sudden change of events, I don't think I'd be able to get over him."

"Are you over him, right now?"

"No. I thought I was, but then I went on that date, and I realised I still loved him, and I still do. So much."

"What date?" Ashley asked her daughter, confused. And, Hanna told her Mum, about the date, about meeting Caleb for coffee, and then the kiss on the stairs, and then everything else that had happened between them since that date. "Wow, Hanna."

"I know." Hanna said, her voice raspy. "Rachel thinks that we don't know each other, she knows nothing about us and our history. Well, she does, but she doesn't know I'm his ex-girlfriend."

"So, she knows that he was shot protecting Emily, and she knows that you helped him find his Mum and everything, but she doesn't know that it was you."

"Yeah. She thinks we're just strangers, and that our first time meeting was on the date. And, she's very wrong."

"Do you miss him?"

"I don't know. I'm glad he's left, but at the same time I want him back."

"Because you want Tiffany to have her real Dad."

"Yeah, but she's got people who love her, and I mean, Toby and Ezra are perfectly good Father figures to her, they love her to bits."

"They're not her real Dad, Hanna." Ashley said, and Hanna nodded.

"I know, but they've been great the past years, so have you and the girls, and at some point I kind of wish Caleb had been here, but other moments I hadn't."

"Do you want him here now?"

"No. I don't. I decided that after I slept with him. He's fully committed to Rachel, and I don't want him sneaking around behind her back."

"You've grown a lot since you were seventeen."

"I guess once you've got a kid you've got a bucket load of wisdom as a package to come with it." Hanna said with half-hearted chuckle. "You okay, Mum?"

"I'm great, sweetie. I've been missing you and Tiff."

"I miss you too, and Tiff does. She painted a picture with a marble a few days ago, and she wants to give it to you. I guess she was too excited tonight, she forgot about it."

**The Wedding chapter is next, its a bit of a time gap. And you'll get some Haleb, but will it be good or will it be bad? Don't forget to review my darlings. **

**Bye Dolls**


	17. The Wedding Part 1

**One Month Later. The Wedding.**

Hanna sat in the aeroplane chair, next to a sleeping Tiffany, and both on their way to Rosewood. Hanna was staying for a weekend, and the mother and daughter were leaving on Sunday afternoon to go back to California for the start of the week. The pair were going to stay at Ashley's house, Hanna was going to go to the wedding, stand there awkwardly, and then say hi and congratulations to Rachel, and leave.

"When are we getting down to land?" Tiffany asked, making Hanna jump slightly. Hanna looked over to her daughter, whose eyes were droopy.

"In about an hour or so." Hanna replied. "Go back to sleep, sweetie. I'll wake you up when we're going down, okay?" Tiffany nodded, rested her head back on the plastic window on the plane, and fell asleep. Hanna had no idea why her daughter was so tired.

…

"Hey Mum." Hanna said, coming into her old house, her other home. She was carrying a sleeping Tiffany who had fallen asleep once again in the taxi.

"Hey sweetie. How are you and Tiff?" Ashley said, coming from the kitchen, and giving her daughter an awkward hug – due to Tiffany being in her daughter's arms.

"I'm okay. I mean, I'm kinda upset about Caleb getting married and everything, but you know." Hanna replied, and Ashley smiled sympathetically. "I'm gonna go tuck her in." Hanna said.

…

Hanna walked into the church where the service would be held. She swallowed a lump in her throat, and looked around. Rachel's relatives all in knitted dresses, high street dresses, and ridiculously large hats which were_ not_ necessary. Rachel's bridesmaids were running around, because she was probably yelling at them in the room where she was getting ready. And, probably wearing a dress shaped like a pastry. She couldn't see anyone else that she recognized. She saw two teenage boys, both dressed in suits, and Hanna assumed them to be Caleb's brothers. She saw a lot of college boys, and she assumed them to be Caleb's friends.

"I'm surprised you're here." Hanna heard a women say from her right. Hanna turned and smiled when she saw Caleb's mother, Claudia.

"Well, it's my best friend's wedding, I have no choice." Hanna said, biting her lip.

"I know about Tiff." Claudia said.

"Right, and what do you think about it?"

"That you're making the right decision. If it was my choice, I would've done the same." Hanna nodded. "Why are you here?"

"It's my best friend's wedding."

"Yes, but it's also Caleb's wedding, and I also know that he's still in love with you."

"Really?" Hanna asked, smiling.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you love him too."

"Yeah, yeah, I do, a lot, actually."

"Then maybe that's why you're here." Claudia said.

"What? I don't understand."

"Maybe, it's your chance to get him back."

"I can't stop the wedding, Claudia."

"I wouldn't exactly be mad about it, in reality, I'd prefer it if you ended up with Caleb. I prefer you more than Rachel."

"She's my best friend, I can't do it." Hanna said, trying to think of excuses to not stop the wedding. She was leaning towards it. She couldn't let Caleb get married to someone who wasn't her. But then she wasn't the type of girl to ruin a white veil occasion.

"He's marrying the wrong girl." Claudia said, and Hanna shook her head. "Who do you care more about? Caleb or Rachel."

"Good point." Hanna said, and Claudia gave her a wink, and a mischievous smile.

"Go get him." Claudia encouraged. Hanna smiled, and walked away, going to find Caleb.

…

Caleb looked in the mirror, and sighed. It was his wedding day, he was all dressed up in a suit and tie, his hair slicked back, and cold feet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to marry Rachel. Of course he loved her. But, he loved someone else as well. God, it was so confusing.

The door creaked open, and he turned to see who it was. Hanna entered the room, and slowly closed the door behind her.

"Wow, you look great." Hanna breathed, her eyes running his appearance over. A small smile tugged on her lips, and a small piece of paper was tucked into her curled up fist.

"Thanks." Caleb said, a smile tugging his lips as well. "You do too." Hanna nodded, and Caleb turned back around, facing the mirror.

"Nervous?" She asked. "Cold feet?"

"Nervous. No." He took a second or two before continuing. "Cold feet. Yes." Hanna gently nodded, and came up behind him. Brushing off some fluff from his suit shoulder blades, a question came to her mind.

"Would you rather it was me up there?"

Caleb hesitated, opening his mouth, then shutting it again. "Yeah." She gently lifted herself a little higher, going on her tiptoes. She placed her mouth by his ear, and breathed out. He shivered at the hot breath on his neck.

"Then maybe it can be me." Hanna whispered into his ear, and shivers were sent up and down his spine. She used her hands to outline his body, smoothing down the suit, and she placed a piece of paper in his suit pant pocket. He turned around, and her eyes filled with tears. Blinking them away, she smiled weakly at him. He sighed. "Good luck, Caleb." Hanna said, her voice cracking slightly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she placed her head in the crook of his neck. Smelling his scent.

For the last time.

Wrapping his arms around her hips, he buried his face gently in her curled blonde hair. Smelling the smell he craved so much for the past four years.

But, it would be for the last time.

"I'm gonna miss you." He gently admitted, his voice muffled due to his face being in her hair. She squeezed him tighter, and squeezed her eyes, getting rid of the tears.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She whispered. Pulling away from the hug, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, his hand a squeeze, and she left his dressing room to the garden at the back of the church.

Hurriedly getting out the piece of paper she had placed in his pocket. Caleb smoothed it out on the dresser in the room. "Meet me in the garden if you change your mind." He whispered to himself. Biting his lip, he pended on what he could do. He could marry Rachel, and forget about Hanna. Or he could go to the garden, and marry Hanna in the future and forget about Rachel, _and_ get to know Tiff.

And he chose what he was going to do.

It could either make his future.

Or it could break it.

**A cliffy. Ooh, what is gonna happen. Is Caleb gonna get married or is he gonna meet Hanna at the garden at the back of the church. **

**Bye Dolls**


	18. The Wedding Part 2

**And without further ado, the moment you have all been waiting for. **

* * *

Caleb walked into the garden, and saw Hanna standing there. Walking towards her, he grabbed her arm, turned her around, and pressed his lips to hers. She almost stumbled back from shock, but Caleb didn't let that happen. Licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she opened her mouth slightly, and their tongues battled for dominance. His hands found her hips, and her hands found his hair. She pulled away, smiling and crying. She rested her forehead on his.

"You came." Hanna whispered, and he nodded. "You actually came."

"I came." He whispered back. She sternly raised her pointer finger at him, their foreheads still touching, and now her mouth was a straight line.

"You're not leaving me this time, okay. Never are you leaving me. You're staying this time." Hanna said, and he nodded his head.

"I'm not leaving you again, ever." He confirmed, and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her neck, everywhere on her face except her lips. She grabbed his face and planted her lips on his. He pulled away, and looked into her blue eyes that he'd missed so much. "I love you, Hanna. It's always been you. I love you, I always have, and I always will. I love you, so much."

"I love you too." Hanna said, and wrapped his arms around his neck, and he engulfed her in a bear hug. "I've missed you so much."

"So much. You wouldn't believe." He breathed in, smelling her once again, and closing his eyes, savouring the moment. "Go to Vegas with me. We can get married." He said, and she shook her head violently.

"No way, Caleb. We talked about a big white wedding, and I'm having that big white wedding with you, whether you want it or not." Hanna said, and Caleb nodded his head, and he kissed her lips again. Anything for his princess. If she wanted a big white wedding, she'd get a big white wedding.

"Okay, whatever you want, princess. You've always been my princess." Caleb said, and Hanna kissed him again. "I love you, so much." He kissed her again.

"You're not leaving me okay, you're not leaving me." Hanna said, tears pouring out of her eyes. He nodded, and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry." He said. "Don't cry, I love you. And, I'm not leaving you, ever, I'm not leaving you again." Caleb said, and Hanna kept nodding her head, and they both kept on kissing each other. "What's the nicest way to call off a wedding?" He asked, and Hanna laughed, smiling at him.

"I can't believe you. You came for me." Hanna whispered.

"I love you. It has always been you. No matter, how hard I've tried to deny it, it's been you, Han, all along." Caleb said, her face in his hands, both staring into each other's eyes. Hanna nodded, and kissed his lips again. He deepened it, and she opened her mouth slightly, and they're tongues meshed together. Adrenalin pumping through their bodies. The same excitement they both got whenever their bodies touched, but now it was like fireworks were exploding in their veins. Their minds a whirr, a swirl of colours and shapes. And, nothing in the world mattered.

Except them.

Hanna pulled away, breathless, crying and smiling. "Why are you crying, princess?" Caleb asked, breathing heavy breaths. She smiled.

"I'm just so happy." Hanna breathed out, and he smiled. He gave her a small kiss on the lips. "How are you going to call off the wedding?"

"Write a note. It's the easiest way. I've seen it in _How I Met Your Mother_. So, hopefully, it works in real life." Caleb said, and she laughed. "I've missed your smile so much."

"We need to go, and write the note."

"Meet me at the back of the church, I'd have written the note, and got out of my tux, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." The two shared a kiss, and he walked off, grinning before he went back into the church. Walking to his room, he grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen. Sitting down, he started to write the note, about not being able to marry Rachel, and that he was sorry. He felt somewhat guilty, writing the note, but on the other hand, he was overjoyed, that he got Hanna back.

Licking the envelope, he pressed it down, and placed it on the bed. Smiling, he took off his tux, and hung it up on a hanger, and neatly placed it onto the bed. Changing into some tracksuits, and a baggy shirt, he grabbed his phone, and wallet, the duffel which contained his clothes, and the ones he was supposed to bring on the honeymoon. He shut the door behind him, and walked, discretely, to the back of the church.

* * *

Hanna walked to the back of the church. She leant against the wall, and giggled to herself. She heard footsteps, and saw Claudia, with a small smile on her face.

"I'm guessing you got him then?" Claudia said, and Hanna broke out into a huge grin.

"Yeah," Hanna squeaked, covering her smile with her hands.

"Thank god." Claudia said, and Caleb came around, then Hanna jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, making him almost stumble over with shock. He kissed her forehead, before smelling her perfume.

"Whoa." Caleb said, holding her tightly. Hanna kissed him again. "Where are we going?"

"My Mum's house," Hanna murmured into his neck.

"Then you're going to have to get off me if you want to get in the car."

"No, carry me to the car." Hanna instructed. Caleb held her tighter, kissing the top of her head. Caleb turned to his Mother.

"You don't mind that you'll have to back to Cali do you?" He asked his Mother who winked at him.

"I'll go get the boys." Claudia said, and Caleb smiled, shaking his head at her.

* * *

Claudia walked into the church, only five minutes before the service, everyone was there. Tapping Will on the shoulder, he turned to face her. "Yeah?" He asked.

"The weddings off." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Do you remember Hanna?" She asked, and he nodded, a small smile playing his face. He's always liked Hanna more than Rachel. She had better manners, and overall just better than Rachel. Well, the fact alone, that Hanna had encouraged Caleb to actually go to Cali in the first place, was something.

"Of course." Will replied.

"Well, I think they're back together." Claudia said with a smile. She loved Hanna. She was like the daughter she never had. Yes, they had only spent a week together. But, from the way Caleb used to talk about her, and when they had talked together, Hanna seemed like a very nice young woman. And, if it wasn't for Hanna, she'd of never re-united with Caleb in the first place. She was the one who encouraged him to meet Claudia after all.

"Who are back together?" James, the elder brother of Clay and younger brother of Caleb, asked.

"Do you remember Hanna?" Claudia asked her son.

"Was she the blonde?" The twelve year old asked, and Claudia nodded. "I like her."

"Who do you like?" Clay asked, uncomfortable in his suit.

"Do you remember the hot blonde who once stayed a week with us, because Caleb brought her over, and that was his girlfriend?" James said to Clay, getting a hit in the shoulder from Claudia when he said 'hot blonde.'

"I think so. Was she the one who Caleb called princess, first?"

"Yeah, that's her." Claudia said.

"What does she have to do with anything?" The ten year old asked.

"They're back together." James whispered to his brother, who nodded slowly, like he was processing the idea of them. "So, are we gonna leave?"

"Yeah, we gotta sneak out." Claudia said, and the family of four slid out the pew, but Jamie grabbed Claudia's arm, keeping her in place. Signalling the three boys to keep walking with a look, she turned to him. "What?" She asked.

"Why are you leaving?" Jamie asked, outraged that the mother of his son would leave his wedding day.

"The weddings off. He's back with Hanna." Claudia said, with a wink.

"Who's Hanna?" He asked, and Claudia just smiled.

"You know Caleb was a total mess for a year when he was in Ravenswood with you," Jamie gently nodded, remembering when his son wouldn't come out of his room, his music was playing at extra loud volume, so Jamie wouldn't hear him crying. "That was because he broke up with the person who encouraged him to speak to you and me." Claudia finished. Leaving his grip, she walked towards the three boys and the family of four walked out the church side door, smirking, and leaving Jamie stunned. He had no idea that Caleb's ex had encouraged Caleb to patch things up with him. Jamie sighed, he thought she was just a high school girlfriend, but he stood mistaken. _Very_ mistaken.

* * *

"Deb," Rachel said to her maid of honour, "can you check if he's there, please?" Rachel asked, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. She had a small doubt that he wasn't there, but who could blame her for being a bit scared.

Except that he wasn't there.

"Sure thing." Deb replied. Walking up to the church door, she opened it slightly, and scanned the room for Caleb. No sign of him. _Shit_, Deb thought. Closing the door, she turned around, facing Rachel.

"Is he there?" The bride asked, and Deb choked on her breath, and Rachel grew pale. "He's not there, is he?"

"No, sweetie, he's not. Neither is Claudia, Will, James or Clay."

"Search for him." Rachel shouted. "He has to be around here somewhere. Get Hanna. She'll be of help." Rachel ordered, and Deb went into the church to find Hanna, but she wasn't there. Coming out of the church again.

"Hanna, isn't there either." Deb said, and as Rachel instructed for her phone, Deb gave it to her straight away, Rachel called Hanna straight away.

"Hanna! Where the hell are you?" Rachel shouted into the phone, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm really sorry sweetie. Tiffany's got the chicken pox, and I have no one who will look after her this weekend." Hanna replied, quickly. Too quickly.

"You're lying. You said sweetie." Rachel choked.

"I'm not lying, babe. Tiff is really ill."

"Do you know where Caleb is?" Rachel asked.

"No. I don't. I'm in California, sweetie." Hanna insisted, and Rachel gasped.

"You're with him, aren't you?"

"No! Rachel, I'm with Tiffany." Hanna insisted.

"You're insisting. You're with him, aren't you?" Rachel said, and Hanna choked on her words, unsure of what to say next, and then hung up the phone, and put it down in the cup holder.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked, and squeezed her hand.

"I ruined my best friend's wedding day. How am I supposed to be feeling?" Hanna snapped.

"Oh," he whispered.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I'm really happy that we're together, but I ruined her wedding day, and I feel somewhat guilty."

"She's a smart girl, she'll figure out I'm gone before she walked up the aisle." Caleb said, gently kissing Hanna's hand. "I love you, Hanna." He said.

"I love you, too, Caleb."

**Get ready for a lot of flashbacks. Caleb wants to know everything, and there will be Tiff/Caleb scenes. And, I had to have them together. I mean, ****_it is_**** Haleb. Anyways, is anybody else addicted to Wrecking Ball. Or is that just me? Well, review please, love ya. **

**Bye Dolls**


	19. Chapter 19

"Taken Tiff to the playground, love Mum." Hanna read on the note on the door. She smiled, and let herself and Caleb in. "We've got the house to ourselves."

She walked into the kitchen, and sat down on a bar stool, and Caleb sat next to her. "So, you ready to meet your daughter?" She asked him.

"About that, we can't say, 'Hey Tiff, here's your Dad.'" Caleb said.

"You're right," she said. "We'll introduce you as a friend, and when she gets comfortable, and likes you, we'll say, 'how do you feel if Caleb is your real Daddy.'"

He smiled, and kissed Hanna's temple. "What was telling your Dad like?" Caleb asked. He still wanted to know everything. Hanna smiled, and kissed his lips gently before telling him.

_"Dad. Hi." Hanna said a smile on her face, but Tom's face remained with a stony expression on it. She had just got home from an eventful day at school, and now her Dad was standing in the doorway of her house. "What's wrong?" _

_"More like what's wrong with you, Hanna?" Tom said, pushing himself past Hanna, and walking into the kitchen. Ashley came down the stairs, as Hanna shut the door. "How could you be so stupid, Hanna?" He yelled, and Hanna flinched. Ashley placed a hand on her daughters arm. _

_"What's going on?" Ashley asked Hanna who shrugged. Ashley walked into the kitchen, and Hanna followed. "Tom, what's going on?" _

_"What do you mean 'What's going on?' Of course you know what's going on. Hanna's pregnant for Christ's sakes." Tom shouted. _

_"And you're problem with that is?" Ashley shouted at him. _

_"She's pregnant." _

_"But she is eighteen, Tom. She needs her father, she needs her family at the moment." Ashley yelled at him. "She can't get in touch with the father of her child which means she will have to do this alone. She hasn't gotten used to the idea of being a mother at eighteen yet, give her some space."_

_"She's a disappointment Ashley. It would look bad for the family." _

_"She's not a disappointment, and you walked out on this family years ago." _

_"What's she gonna do?" Tom asked, lowering his voice. _

_"I'm keeping it." Hanna piped up, wiping away some of her tears that has fallen. _

_"Get an abortion, Hanna." Her father instructed. _

_"No. I'm not getting an abortion, I'm not even gonna give her up for adoption. I'm keeping her, him." Hanna said. "I'm not doing what you say." _

_"You should just get rid of it Hanna." Tom shouted. _

_"Don't call my baby an it." Hanna shouted back. _

_"Oh my god Hanna. You should get rid of it. You could be a normal teenager, without disappointing the family. You could say it's just a rumour, and everything will be okay." _

_"I want this baby." Hanna screamed at him. "I don't care if you think I'm disappointing the family, I'm keeping this baby." _

_"You are not." _

_"She is Tom." Ashley shouted. _

_"Ashley, you can't decide this." Tom shouted. _

_"Neither can you." Hanna shouted at him. "I'm eighteen, I'm an adult, I can decide for myself. It's not your decision." _

_"Hanna, this isn't where you want to go to college, it's about a keeping a baby." _

_"Yes, I know that, Dad, but I'm keeping him." _

_…_

_Hanna entered Spencer's house, and threw her bag down on the floor, getting Spencer's attention. "Hey Han, are you okay?" Spencer asked, shutting her laptop. Hanna shrugged, and sat down opposite Spencer on the couch. _

_"Can I stay here for a couple nights?" Hanna asked. _

_"Yeah, always." Spencer said. "What happened?" _

_"My Dad came over, and he knows about me being pregnant, and we had this huge fight, and he's staying over for a couple nights, but if you've got a date with Toby, I'll go to Aria's." Hanna said. _

_"How does he know?" _

_"Kate, probably."_

_"What was the fight about?" _

_"Um, well, more likely I was just kind of crying and shouting, and he kept on saying that I should get rid of it, and I shouted don't call my baby an it. Then he kept on saying that I should get an abortion, and how much of a disappointment I was, and how much I had let down the family, and then my Mum is trying to defend me, but it wasn't working, and then I packed a bag and came here." Hanna said, her voice croaky, and tears clouding her vision. She wiped away a tear that strolled down her cheek. _

_"You're not a disappointment you know, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. Scratch that. You're the strongest person I've met." Spencer said, wiping away a tear of her own. _

_"Everyone keeps saying that, and I don't know what to believe."_

_"Well, believe it, because you are." _

"That's it, really. I haven't heard from Dad since." Hanna said, and wiped away a tear. "I think that was the hardest part of my life. Admitting I was pregnant, and that I was gonna be a Mum, but then I got really excited and happy when I went to my first ultrasound."

"What was that like?" Caleb asked, holding her hand. Hanna smiled at the memory.

_"Hanna Marin." Hanna's midwife, Julia, called. Hanna's hands were shaking, and her knees were wobbly. Hanna got up from her seat, and followed Ashley towards the room where her first ultrasound would take place. Hanna had chosen the clinic in Philly so no one would see her, but most likely recognize her, and the fact it was free of charge. Money had always been tight, but now that Hanna had a baby on the way, money would be tighter. After all, she couldn't count on her Mother to give her money for the rest of her life. Hanna sat down in the chair, and breathed steadily. It was a midwife/ultrasound appointment, so Hanna had no idea how long it would take._

_"Hi, I'm your midwife Julia, you can call me that, and I just need you to answer a few questions if that's okay, and you can ask me some in return, if you want too, and then we'll get down to business." Julia said, with a warm smile. _

_"That's fine." Hanna said. _

_"How old are you?" _

_"Eighteen." _

_"Weight?" _

_"One-hundred and thirty pounds." Hanna said, remembering from last night. She checked herself because her Mum said, that the midwife would ask for Hanna's weight. _

_"Height?" _

_"Five foot six." _

_"Do you have any STDs?" _

_"No." _

_"Is there any family medical history. Any disease/genetic conditions?" Julia asked, jotting it all down on paper as Hanna spoke. _

_"No." _

_"Does the baby have a father, is he in the picture?" _

_"Yeah, but I've tried calling him, and he isn't picking up at all. But, he's healthy, so is his family, I know that." Hanna sighed._

_"And, when was your last period?" _

_"It was a month before prom, so, it would be…" Hanna trailed off, doing the math in her head. "It started on the seventeenth of May, and ended on the twenty third." _

_"Okay, now onto your lifestyle. Do you smoke, and do you drink? What drinks do you normally drink?" _

_"I don't smoke, I've never touched one, and I only drink on nights out. I drink vodka and beer on night outs." Hanna replied, honestly. _

_"And, have you decided what you want to do with your baby? Like to keep it, have an abortion, adoption." _

_"I'm gonna keep him. I knew that straight away." _

_Julia nodded. "And, have you decided on how you're gonna feed?" _

_"Breastfeed." Hanna said, and Julia nodded. _

_"Now, Hanna, do you think you can do some tests for me?" Julia asked Hanna who nodded. _

_"Yeah." Hanna replied shakily. Not knowing what 'tests' meant. "What tests am I gonna do?" _

_"If you could self-swab yourself, and then do a urine test. And when you come back, we'll do a blood test." Julia said, and Hanna nodded. She did the tests, and Julia told her that Hanna would know the results in the next ultrasound she would have. "Okay, so are you ready for your scan?" Julia asked Hanna, who swallowed, but nodded. Ashley squeezed her daughters hand for reassurance, and Hanna lifted her shirt up to her bra._

_"Okay, so, is this cold, like it is in the movies?" Hanna asked. _

_"No, it's not." Julia said, before squeezing some of the cool gel on Hanna's flat stomach. She waved the wand over the gel, spreading it around her stomach, and slowly getting a picture. "There's your baby." Julia said, pointing to a little black dot on the screen. Hanna smiled, and her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her baby. _

_"How many weeks am I?" Hanna asked, wiping away a tear. _

_"You're five weeks along, and so far, everything is healthy." Julia said, smiling. "Now, if you excuse me," she said, wiping off the gel on Hanna's stomach, "I'll just leave the room, and be back with a few items." Julia said, before leaving the room. _

_"How are you feeling?" Ashley said, wiping away a tear. _

_"I'm really happy." Hanna said, grinning, and wiping away a few more tears. _

_"Okay, I'm back." Julia said, after a few minutes. "You have a blue pack, and this pack will stay with you throughout your pregnancy. It's full of leaflets, and pregnancy books, and maternity notes, along with the clinics number, and my number. It has all your options in, and has everything you need for the baby and what you need to learn and do." _

"The blue pack is somewhere in California, I think its somewhere in my wardrobe, I have no idea." Hanna said. 

"Once again, I'm sorry." Caleb apologized. "I feel like a dick." He said, rubbing his forehead.

"It's fine, you're here now, and that's all that matters." Hanna said, and kissed his lips.

"Hanna, sweetie, we're back." Ashley called out, coming in.

"Okay." Hanna said, getting up from her chair, and scooping Tiff up in her arms. "Did you have a good time at the park with Gramma?" Hanna asked, bouncing Tiff up and down on her hip.

"Yeah, it was really fun, I chased Charlie, and Gramma let me throw him balls, and then we got ice cream." Tiff said, and Charlie – Ashley's chocolate Labrador – snuggled up against Hanna's leg.

"That does sound like fun." Hanna said, kissing her daughters forehead, and putting Tiff down.

"Can I go outside with Charlie, Gramma?" Tiff said.

"Now, Tiff, what's the magic word?" Hanna asked.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, and put her hand on her hip. "Please, can I go outside with Charlie Gramma?"

"Yes, you can, sweetie." Ashley said, and Tiffany ran outside to the back garden with Charlie, not noticing the man who was sitting on a bar stool. Ashley walked back into the kitchen, and sighed when she saw Caleb.

"Hi Ashley." Caleb said, a grin on his face. Hanna sat next to him, smiling at her Mum.

"Please, say you didn't stop the wedding." Ashley said, sighing. "Please."

"Not exactly." Hanna said.

"What did you do?"

"I put a note in his pocket, before the wedding started, and then it said to meet me in the garden of the church, and we're back together." Hanna said. "Surprise."

"Have you thought about Tiff?"

"Yes, I have." Hanna said. "We're gonna let Caleb and Tiff get to know each other. And, then when Tiff is comfortable around him, and likes him, we'll say it. And, I don't care how long it takes, I'll do it."

"Okay, but what if you guys split up. It happened before, who says it won't happen again. What could it do to Tiff?"

"I don't think we'll be splitting up this time." Caleb said, kissing Hanna's temple. Hanna smiled.

Ashley sighed. "Okay, but if I didn't trust you guys on this, this wouldn't be happening. Don't mess this up, okay. I'm counting on you guys not to."

"We won't. I know what I'm doing, and soon, so will Caleb." Hanna said.

"Okay, I trust you." Ashley said. "Now, I'm going outside to watch Tiffany, while you continue to tell Caleb what the hell happened from day one." Ashley said to Hanna before walking outside.

"She's adorable." Caleb said, smiling. Hanna smiled.

"I know. She has your eyes." Hanna said.

"And your smile."

"But your smirk."

He laughed, and kissed her again. "So, what about college, are you paying the fees or a loan?"

"Actually, I got a full scholarship. After a lot of hard work. I had moved into the library, and all my teachers were tutoring me. I knew I needed a scholarship, and Aria did too. So, we did volunteering together. We fed the homeless, we picked up lost puppies and animals, and we volunteered while studying. And, I got all A's after a lot of hard work, and I sent my application into UCLA and I got a scholarship. I was ecstatic." Hanna said. "Then I had two years gap."

"What about money? Like for Tiff?"

"Well, that's the main reason I had to get a scholarship. But, because I don't have time to juggle a job between school and Tiff, so Mum still sends me an allowance, and so does the council, that's enough to buy the necessities we need. So, it's good. The girls, Toby and Ezra all spoil her, and when I get the money I do too."

"What if I said I gave you money?" Caleb said.

"Caleb, I can't take money from you." Hanna said, shaking her head.

"You're not taking it from me, Hanna. I want to give you money, I love you, and Tiff is my kid too."

"Okay, if you want to give it to me, I'm not gonna say no." Hanna mumbled, and he chuckled.

"Good, because I'm paying your bills."

"What?"

"You heard me. You've had Tiff all on your own for four years, and I'd like to make it up to you. To both of you."

"Okay, not all of them, though."

"That's good enough for me." Caleb said, and kissed Hanna's forehead.

"I'm getting a drink, do you want anything?" Hanna asked, walking to the fridge.

"Water please." Caleb said, and Hanna got some water and ice out and started to put them into glasses, and her phone started to ring.

"Can you get that for me?" Hanna asked, and he nodded. He looked at the ID: Ezra Fitz, and was curious why he was calling, but nonetheless answered it.

"Hello." Caleb said.

"Oooh." Ezra said. "Is, Hanna there?"

"Yes." Caleb said, and held the phone out to Hanna. "It's for you."

"What's up?" Hanna said, holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Nothing's up with me, but something's up with you." Ezra said. "Tell me."

"I'm back together with Caleb."

"Okay, you can tell Aria the rest, because I'm not bothered." Ezra said, and Hanna laughed. "I'm calling to see if next weekend is good for you."

"It's great, we're back in California tomorrow."

"Is Caleb coming with you?"

"Yeah, probably. Gotta go, bye Ezra."

"Bye Han." Ezra said, and Hanna hung up, and handed Caleb his water.

"What did he want?" Caleb asked, and Hanna laughed.

"Still the same old protective Caleb, huh?" She asked with a grin.

He laughed. "I'm curious."

"Aria, Ezra, and Emily visit every month to see Tiff and me." She explained.

"What about Spencer and Toby?"

"They live opposite us. After Spencer didn't get into Upenn, she chose California, because Toby had a job offer over there, and I had chosen it. So, at the end of senior year, they moved there, two years later, so did Tiff and me. Spencer is in law school right now, after finishing college last year, this year is my second year. I started when I was twenty, and Tiff was two, and I was convinced that a Nanny would be good for her." Hanna said.

"You're a great Mum, you know." Caleb said, and Hanna smiled.

"Thank you."

Tiffany giggled coming inside, petting Charlie's head. His tongue was hanging out, and the dog headed toward the water bowl. Tiffany looked up to Caleb, then to her Mum, and back to Caleb.

"Who's that?" Tiff asked.

"Tiff. That's not the way we greet people is it." Hanna said, and Tiffany rolled her eyes. "You're miss attitude today." Hanna said, and the little girl shrugged. Tiffany walked to Hanna, who lifted her up, and placed the young girl on her lap.

"Hello." Tiff said, and then glared at her mother, making Caleb laugh.

"You must be Tiff, right?" Caleb asked, and Hanna smiled.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Caleb. I'm your mummy's friend."

"Hello. Did you come from the wedding my mummy went to as well?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did." Caleb said smiling.

"Do you watch The Suite Life of Zack and Cody? My Uncle Ezra watched it when he was younger, and he liked it. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do." Caleb said, vaguely remembering a show about misbehaving twins on the TV when he was younger. He used to love that show.

"Do you want to watch it then Mister Caleb?" Tiffany asked, jumping off Hanna's lap.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in there in a sec, okay?" Caleb said, and Tiffany nodded, before running into the lounge. "Okay, I love her."

Hanna grinned. "Just takes a second for you to fall in love with her like me."

He smiled, and kissed her lips. "You coming?"

"Of course." Hanna said, and followed him to the living room. Caleb sat next to Tiffany who was already watching Zack and Cody. Hanna sat next to Caleb, and he put his arms around both of them.

He put his arms around _his girls._

**Did you like ending, and Tiff won't remember Caleb from the supermarket, I mean, Tiff has a short memory sometimes. I even do. **

**Bye Dolls**


	20. Chapter 20

"I had everything. Oh my god. Basically all my family were totally supportive, they were unbelievably supportive, and so were the girls. They were amazing." Hanna said Tiffany was sleeping on the plane, her head resting on Hanna's arm. Hanna was hugging Caleb's arm while he was playing with their joint hands.

"She likes you, already, you know?" Hanna said to him. He smiled.

"That's good. I'm happy about that." Caleb whispered back. "Did you know you were having a girl, or did you wait to find out?" He asked.

"I wanted to wait, but I realized, I needed to get the nursery done, and I needed clothes for her. So I found out at an ultrasound. The girls were there, because I alternated between them and my Mum."

_"Hanna Marin." Julia said, and Hanna got up with the girls holding Spencer's hand really tight. _

_"I'm nervous." Hanna admitted, walking to the room. _

_"I can feel it." Spencer said, and Hanna gave her a small smile. _

_"Sorry." _

_"It's okay. What do you want?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Boy or girl?" Emily asked, and Hanna nodded. _

_"Honestly, that's the last thing on my mind." _

_"So, you don't mind what you get?" Aria asked. _

_"I don't know, I don't mind. I kinda want a girl, but I also kind of want a boy." Hanna said, sitting down on the chair. _

_"So, are you ready to know the sex of your baby?" Julia asked, as Hanna lifted up her shirt to her bra. Hanna nodded, not finding any words, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Julia nodded, and placed the gel on Hanna's stomach, and used the wand to spread the gel around her stomach. "And here is your baby. You're thirteen weeks, everything's going smooth, and I can tell you what the sex of the baby is." Julia said, and Hanna smiled, wiping away a tear. _

_"Yeah, what am I having?" Hanna whispered, smiling. Julia pressed some buttons on the keyboard, and checked something from the computer, and faced Hanna again. _

_"You're having a girl." Julia said, and Hanna grinned. "Now, I'll let you have a moment alone with your friends." Julia said, wiping off Hanna's gel. She smiled before leaving the room._

_"I'm having a girl." Hanna squealed, grinning._

_"It's great, Han." Aria said, smiling._

_"We're happy for you, sweetie." Spencer said, smiling. _

_"Let's just pray she won't be as much as a drama queen as you." Emily said, smiling. _

_The four girls laughed. "I'm having a girl." Hanna mumbled to herself._

_…_

_"Mum, I'm back." Hanna shouted, entering her house. Ashley walked quickly out of the kitchen, a smile on her face. _

_"How'd it go?" Ashley asked. _

_"I'm having a girl." Hanna said, her eyes filling with tears. Ashley hugged her daughter. _

_"You deserve this, sweetheart, congratulations." _

_"I'm having a girl." Hanna mumbled, wiping away her tears. _

_"Are you happy with that?" _

_"It's really daunting, and I'm not really used to the idea yet, but I'm really happy." _

"What did you do the next day?" Caleb asked her, and she smiled.

"I called the girls over, and I said I wanted to paint the spare room pink. My Mum let me, so I asked the girls to bring over pink paint, and they did, and we painted the walls. When I was thirty weeks, I had my baby shower, I had everything I needed, and then Ezra and Toby put the furniture in the nursery, and then I told the girls and them where to put everything. Toby had made me a crib, and a rocking chair, and its downstairs in the basement of my mum's house, and then they got me this huge teddy bear, Tiff has it in her room. They were amazing." Hanna said, and Caleb kissed her temple once she was done.

"What was the baby shower like?"

"It was very fun." Hanna said, before diving into the story of it.

_"Wow. A gigantic teddy bear." Hanna said, pointing to the gigantic teddy in her living room. "The things people buy." She said with a chuckle._

_"Actually, that was from us." Ezra said. _

_"Guys, I love it." Hanna cooed, and they laughed. _

_"Don't worry. That's not all we got you." Spencer said. "He wanted to get the teddy bear. So we did." She said pointing to Ezra._

_"Well, thank you." Hanna said, and they laughed again. She collapsed on the couch next to Toby. "So fat."_

_"You're pregnant." Toby said. "Not fat."_

_"I know, but I'm huge."_

_"Who is coming out of interest?" Emily asked. _

_"Well, you guys are here, my Mum is in the kitchen with my Nana, two aunts and two uncles. My two godmothers are coming, and some family friends you guys don't know but they're funny, so yeah." Hanna said. _

_"Is it your Aunt Sue?" Spencer asked. _

_"Yes, they're all fine with me being pregnant, so, joy." _

_They laughed. _

_…_

_"Highchair?" Hanna asked, hopefully. _

_"You got that one right." Spencer said. _

_"Ugh. So many gifts to open that aren't even for me." Hanna moaned. "It's not fair." _

_"There's forty left." Emily said, counting them quickly. _

_"And they're tiny ones."_

_"You're fault you opened the big ones first." Her aunt Sue said. _

_"Well, in my defence, they weren't really wrapped." Hanna said, looking at Toby. _

_"Yeah, because you can wrap a cot." _

_"You could've tried." _

_They laughed. "Anyways, I'm just gonna rip these open, say thanks, and then the living room will be a mess." _

_"Yay." Ashley said._

_Hanna opened another gift. "Spoons?" She asked. _

_"Baby spoons." Ezra said. _

_"We've got spoons." _

_"Yeah, but you need baby spoons." Aria said._

_"Whatever." Hanna said, and opened another present. "Dummies. I know what they are for." _

_"For the first time." Regina said. _

_Hanna rolled her eyes – for the umpteenth time that day. She opened another present. "What is that?"_

_"It's a baby swing." Her uncle Keith said. _

_"What?"_

_"You clip it to the door frame, and then put her in it, and then she swings." Ashley said. "And bounces." _

_Hanna nodded, and opened another presents. "Onesie's. I know what they are." She sifted through the onesie's. "That's a lot." _

_…_

_"Okay, Toby, Ezra, bring everything up." Hanna instructed. _

_"Ugh, fine, let's just get it done with." Ezra said, putting Aria- who was sitting on his lap – onto the couch, as he got up._

_"What do you want us to bring up first?" Toby asked, getting up. _

_"Like the heaviest." Hanna said. "So, the chest of drawers." _

_"Where do you want it?" Toby asked. _

_"Just get everything upstairs, and then I'll decide and you move." _

_…_

_"Done!" Ezra said, sighing. _

_"Where do you want everything?" Toby asked Hanna who was looking intently. _

_"The rocking chair in the corner by the door. The chest of drawers opposite the door, the changing table next to the drawers, and the cot in the corner, opposite the rocking chair." Hanna said, and Toby and Ezra placed the cot – made by Toby – opposite the door, and everything else, where Hanna wanted. "We're good. I like it. Now all of you have to put the diapers, and the clothes, and everything else non-heavy items where I want." _

_"Yay." Emily said. _

_"Now, I'm gonna sit." Hanna said, sitting in the rocking chair Toby had made. _

_"Where do you want things?" Spencer asked. _

_"Clothes in the drawer, toys in the cot, diapers under the chest of drawers, books in the bookshelf, boxes in a corner, and then just place everything else, anywhere." _

"I'm sorry." Caleb said.

"I'm sure you would've been amazing as well, and stop saying sorry. Just, because we've already had one kid, doesn't mean we can't have more." Hanna said, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back, grinning.

…

"How'd the wedding go?" Spencer asked Hanna, and then Caleb came up the stairs.

"Oh." Toby said.

"Surprise guys." Caleb said with a cheeky grin.

"What did you do, Hanna?" Spencer and Toby asked.

"I didn't necessarily stop the wedding in that format, but I stopped him from marrying Rachel, and we're dating again." Hanna said.

"I swear to god if you hurt her again we will all kill you." Spencer and Toby said at the same time.

"Just because you're engaged you don't have to do that."

"Wait, what about Rachel?" Toby asked. "Considering you're her best friend, wouldn't she come to you for therapy?"

"I'll hide in the shower." Caleb said.

"Okay, whatever, if you guys die, it's your fault." Spencer said, and then slammed the door in their faces.

"I see she hasn't really changed." Caleb said, and Hanna laughed.

"Still the same coffee monster she used to be." Hanna said, and he laughed, and kissed her temple.

"Shut up. We can hear you!" Spencer yelled through the door, making Toby, Caleb and Hanna laugh.

…

"How did you get an iPad?" Caleb asked, as Hanna got her IPad out of her drawer in her bedside table. Hanna had just put Tiff to sleep after reading her a fairy tale, and now the couple were sitting on the couch. Caleb's arm was around Hanna's shoulder, and she was leaning into his embrace.

"I won it." Hanna said. "I wanted something where I could record everything of Tiff. I've recorded basically two years of footage, her first word, first steps. Pictures and videos. It's all of her by herself or with everyone."

"That's amazing, not everyone would do that."

"Well, I kinda had a little hope that we would end up together, so I filmed it, so you could see it, which you will. And, then, I thought, that I could never love someone as much as I would love you, which means I wouldn't have a kid again, so I filmed everything, to watch when I was older, and feeling down."

"Does it work?"

"It does. It puts a grin on my face for sure."

"What was her birth like?"

"It was painful, but you know Ezra and Aria were there first, being just in New York, and then it was Emily, and then Spencer and Toby came. My water broke on February seventeenth, and then I ended up pushing her out on the eighteenth. Over twenty four hours. My Mum kept drinking coffee to stay awake, she fell asleep only once for about two hours."

"Tell me."

"You want the whole story?"

"Yeah, I do."

_"Did you just pee on the couch or did your water just break?" Regina asked. _

_"Definitely didn't pee."_ _Hanna said, looking down. "Yeah, my water just broke." _

_"Alright, come on, let's get to the hospital." Ashley said, getting up from the chair, and helping Hanna up. "The bag is by the door, and will you be okay, calling the girls, Toby and Ezra?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be fine, contractions haven't started yet." Hanna said, grabbing her IPhone. _

_…_

_"Oh my god!" Hanna screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. "Caleb, is a total bastard for doing this to me." She paused, breathing heavily. "It's over, that was hell." _

_"Now you know." Ashley said. "They're twelve minutes apart." _

_"We're here." Ezra said, coming in. _

_"Hey." Hanna said. _

_"We would've been here quicker, but he insisted, that we get you a balloon." Aria said. "How you feeling?" _

_"I don't know." Hanna said. "That's a pretty balloon." _

_"Told you." Ezra said to Aria who rolled her eyes. _

_"Here. I'm here." Emily said, running in. "How are you feeling?" _

_"I don't know." _

_…_

_"Where's Han?" Spencer asked, coming into the hospital waiting room with Toby. _

_"Three, two, one." Ezra, Emily and Aria said at the same time. _

_"Oh my god! You son of a bitch." Hanna screamed, and Spencer and Toby entered Hanna's room. _

_"How are you feeling Han?" Toby asked. _

_"I'm tired, and it's painful, and I'm thirsty, but I can't have anything but ice chips, and I don't know what they are." Hanna whined, and reached for them. _

_"They're ice chips." Spencer said. _

_"Yeah, but, it's the same as water, basically, isn't it." _

_"I don't know." Ashley said. _

_"Caleb's a total bastard. I hate him." Hanna said. _

_"Well, we figured that out nine months ago." Regina said. _

_"Can I have some ice chips?" Hanna asked Spencer. _

_"Yeah, do you guys want anything?" _

_"Coffee please." Regina and Ashley said at the same time._

_"Cool, be right back." Toby said. _

_…_

_"Oh my god. I hate you. I hate all of you. I hate it. And, Caleb's a total bastard." Hanna screamed during another contraction. _

_"Alright, Hanna, you're ten centimetres dilated. You're ready to push." _

_"Finally." The room – Hanna, Ashley, Regina, Spencer, Toby, Ezra, Aria and Emily – said. _

_"Oh my god! Contraction." _

_"Everybody leave the room, only the godmother and Ashley in here please." Julia said. _

_"Oh my god, I'll decide, quickly. Spencer and Toby, you're the godparents, now Spencer, hold my hand." Hanna yelled. _

_"Are you sure?" Spencer asked. _

_"Yes, now hold my hand you bitch."_

_"Okay, yes." Spencer said, holding her hand. Everyone said good luck, she got kisses to the head from Aria, Emily and Regina, and then she started to push._

_…_

_"Hiya, baby girl." Hanna breathed out, cradling her baby girl in her arms. Ashley had just cut the umbilical cord, and they'd taken the baby away for the check, and now she was back with Hanna. She was crying, but as soon as Hanna welcomed her into her arms, she stopped. "You were freaking painful." _

_"How you feeling sweetie?" Ashley asked her daughter, who was grinning. _

_"I'm good, she's got his eyes." _

_"I'll give you three a moment." Spencer said, and kissed Hanna on the head, before leaving the room._

_"You wish he was here, don't you?" Ashley asked, smiling at Hanna. _

_"Yeah, I do, but she's worth not having him here." _

_"Are you still gonna call her Emma?" _

_"No, she doesn't look like an Emma, or a Daniella or a Tabitha." _

_"Well, you have time to decide sweetheart." _

_"I think I've got it." Hanna said, a name coming to mind. "Tiffany. I like Tiffany." _

_"Tiff for short." _

_"Yeah, I like it, it suits her." Hanna said, looking down at her daughter whose were closed. "Tiffany Marin." _

_"Yeah."_

_"Hey, can we come in?" Aria asked._

_"Hey Han." Emily said coming in. _

_"Hi." Hanna said._

_"How are you feeling?" Aria asked. _

_"I'm sore in places I shouldn't be sore." _

_"Nice." Ezra said, and they laughed. _

_"What's her name?" Toby asked, taking Tiff from Hanna._

_"Tiffany."_

_"Her nose is so cute." Toby said. "She is just so cute." _

_"Ugh, I know." Hanna said. They were there for about an hour before Hanna sighed. "Can I just have a moment alone with her please?" She asked, they nodded, and she got kisses to the heads, and they left._

_Hanna lifted Tiffany out of her crib carefully, and cradled her new-born daughter. Hanna blinked back her tears, needing to get her speech done and out the way. If you could call it a speech that is. _

_"Hey baby girl. I know you don't have a Daddy, but you have a Mummy, and I love you very much already and we're gonna have so much fun together. And, I know it's gonna be a bit hard without Daddy, but we've got Grandma, and we've got Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra and Emily, and it's all gonna work itself out in the end. You have a lot of people that love you already, and I'm gonna spoil you so much with any money I get. I love you so much, and I never want you to forget that. No matter what hard times we go through, I love you, and I'll always put you first..." Hanna croaked out, and she was going to say more, but the tightness of her throat thought otherwise. Her tears fell onto the pink blanket which covered Tiff. _

_"Hey Hanny, can I come in?" Regina asked, ten minutes after Hanna had spoken to Tiffany. _

_"Yeah, nana, you can come in." Hanna croaked out. _

_"How you feeling, Hanny?" Regina asked, coming in, and kissing Hanna's forehead._

_"I'm okay, I just wish Caleb was kinda here, but you know, he can't." Hanna replied, wiping away a tear. She was really emotional today. _

_"Well he's a b-a-s-t-a-r-d." _

_Hanna stifled a chuckle. "Do you wanna hold her?" _

_"May I?" Hanna nodded, and passed Tiff over to her grandma. "She's beautiful, just like her great grandma." Regina said, and Hanna giggled. "She's precious." Regina said, and Hanna nodded. _

_"I know." Hanna said, and wiped away some tears. _

_"What's got you down, sweetie?" Regina asked, putting Tiff into her little cot. _

_"I just kind of always thought Caleb would be here with me." Hanna sniffled, and Regina hugged her. _

_"He doesn't deserve you, Hanna. You deserve so much better." Regina whispered in Hanna's ear, holding the new mum while she cried. _

_"But, I love him."_

"It was a long twenty four hours, but I'd do it again." Hanna said, grinning.

"You love her a lot, don't you?" Caleb asked.

"A lot, is an understatement. After you left, and I found out I was pregnant, she was the only thing to keep me going. I'm glad you're here now."

"I'm glad I'm here too."

She grinned, and kissed his lips gently. He cupped her face in his hands as he deepened the kiss. She ran her fingers over his abs, and moaned quietly. He moved slowly on top of her, but she stopped him when he was about to take off her shirt.

"Caleb, the bedroom." Hanna whispered, and he nodded. "I'll check if Tiff is asleep." Hanna said, kissing his nose, he got off her, and walked to her bedroom, smiling. Hanna checked to see if Tiff was asleep, she was. Hanna walked to her bedroom, taking off her shirt in the process. Caleb grabbed her by the waist, and gently closed the door. "We need to be quiet." She murmured into the kiss, and started working on his belt buckle.

"Okay." He murmured back.


	21. Chapter 21

Hanna turned to face Caleb, grinning. He grinned, and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered, and she kissed his lips again.

"I love you too." Hanna whispered, smiling.

"Do we need to put clothes on, like, just in case?"

"Yeah," she said, looking down at their joined hands. "Sorry 'bout that."

He smiled warmly at her. "I don't mind one bit. Would you like my shirt?"

"Yes please." Hanna said, and he got out of bed, making Hanna quietly moan. He chuckled, and put on his boxers, and grabbed his shirt. Hanna sat up making Caleb groan quietly. She pulled the shirt over her head, and rested her head on the pillows. "I wake up at seven thirty with my alarm, you can sleep in. I've got college."

"I've got a job, but I'm not working tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"I work at Apple."

"Caleb, that's great. I'm so proud of you." Hanna said, smiling. She kissed his lips. "Congratulations."

"Thank you princess." Caleb said. "Anyways, I'm just wondering, how long is your lunch?"

"Hour and a half. It starts at twelve. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come back here for some coffee. Up for it?"

Hanna smiled, knowing they weren't going to be drinking coffee. When they were in high school, they made up something. When they were in public, one of them would ask: Would you like to go get some coffee after school. But, of course, it didn't mean to get coffee, it meant to go and have sex. "I'd like that."

"Great. I'll pick you up outside the lecture hall."

"It's a date." Hanna said, and kissed his lips gently, before turning onto her side. He placed an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer. He fitted his head into the crook of her neck, and the two fell into a peaceful slumber.

…

Groaning, Hanna pressed the button on her alarm, and tried to get out of bed but couldn't. She looked, seeing if she could figure out why she couldn't get out of bed, and then saw Caleb's arm were around her, holding her close to him. Wriggling out of his grasp, she walked into the kitchen, and started doing Tiff's pack lunch.

When that was done, she packed her own bag, and put it by the door. Going in to Tiffany's room, she checked the time. It was eight in the morning. Shaking Tiff awake, the little girl stretched and yawned.

"Morning my little diamond. How are we today?" Hanna asked, brushing some hair out of Tiffany's eyes.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great. What do you wanna wear to school today?"

Tiffany sighed. "Why can't I watch Zack and Cody with Caleb?"

"Because you're going to school. But, I'm sure he will watch some episodes with you tonight."

"Okay. Wear my boots Spencer got me with a dress."

"You're brown cowboy boots?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Hanna said, and walked to Tiffany's wardrobe, and got out the cowboy boots, and a pink dress. Putting it on the bed, the two walked to the kitchen to have breakfast. "Baby, wake up." Hanna said to Caleb. Hanna had just had breakfast, well, Tiff had, and Hanna had ate a cereal bar. She was now waking up Caleb while Tiff packed her bag.

"What?" Caleb moaned.

"I'm dropping off Tiff, and I'm going to school. Are our lunch plans still on?"

"Yeah, they are, I might be a bit late though, I need to get my car from my apartment."

"Okay, just make sure you don't run into Rachel."

"I'll be extra careful. I love you."

"I love you too."

…

Caleb woke up at ten, and the first thing he did was grab his apartment keys, and car keys, and some money. Walking out the door, he jogged down the stairs, and called his Mum.

"Hey Mum, uh, has Rachel, talked to you, at all?" Caleb asked, thankful that he had chosen an apartment which was twenty minutes away from campus – driving time. But, that only meant that he only had to walk forty minutes or so from Hanna's apartment building.

"No, she hasn't. I'm assuming, you left her a note or something." Claudia replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I did. I'm just wondering if she'd be in my apartment, uh, waiting."

"What! Waiting to kill you Caleb? That's stupid. And, you haven't been back yet."

"No, I need to get my laptop, and my car, and some other things."

"What's Tiffany like?" Claudia asked.

"She's amazing. Hanna has raised her amazingly, and she's gorgeous."

"I can't wait to meet her. Does she know, about you being her Dad?"

"No, she doesn't. Hanna wants us to get to know each other, and, have Tiff get to know me, and then, I don't know, we'll sit her down, and then tell her." Caleb said, checking the road, before crossing it. "But, Hanna, has been amazing these past four years. She's getting an allowance from Ashley and the council, because between looking after Tiff and school, she can't manage a job. She won an IPad, and she's recorded apparently two years' worth of footage on it."

"That's pretty amazing."

"It is. I'm so proud of her. From, what I've seen already, she's an amazing Mum. She loves Tiff to bits, her phone is full of pictures of Tiff."

"Maybe you can send some to Will and me."

"Yeah, I'll do that. She's so cute." Caleb said, smiling, when he thought of his daughter.

"I can imagine." Claudia said. "And, I would like to see Hanna again, if that's okay."

"I'm sure she'd be delighted."

"Good."

"Kay, Mum, I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon okay."

"Bye Caleb." Claudia said, before the two hung up, and he walked in silence to his apartment. Caleb fished his apartment keys out of his pocket, entered the building. Walking up to his apartment, he unlocked the door, and shut the door behind him. Thankfully, there was no Rachel waiting for him to kill him.

…

"Hello." Hanna said. "You said you might be a bit late." She began walking down the stairs with Caleb by her side.

"Exactly, I said, might." Caleb said, kissing her temple. "Let's go enjoy some coffee." He teased, and she giggled. He opened the door to his car, she got in, and he shut it closed. "So, I was wondering, if you'd let me do something?"

"What do you want to do?" Hanna asked.

"If I can take all the videos and pictures from your IPad onto my laptop."

"Of course."

"And, my Mum wants to see you again."

Hanna hesitated, before speaking again. "Yeah, sure. With or without Tiff?"

"Without, she wants to see you, and then, when Tiff knows I'm her Dad, she would like to meet Tiff."

"Okay, we can do that." Hanna said, and Caleb kissed her hand. "You're watching Zack and Cody again with Tiff, she wants to watch it with you. She asked me this morning if she could miss school to watch it with you."

Caleb smiled. "Does that mean anything?"

"Usually with strangers, it takes quite a bit of time for her to get used to them, if she likes them of course. But, with you, it's natural. I've never seen her ask someone she just met to watch a TV show. I think it's because, she has a bond with you."

"Meaning?"

"You're her father. It's some bond, I read it somewhere."

"Hanna Marin, reading? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, I had a lot of spare time, and a library down the road. So, I thought why not?"  
…

"Hanna. You've barely got any food." Caleb said from the kitchen. Hanna was in her bedroom, putting her clothes back on, and re-applying her make-up.

"And?" Hanna said, coming into the kitchen, which was more like just a counter, with a table opposite it. It was barely even a kitchen.

"What have you been eating for breakfast?"

"A cereal bar and some coffee, I have coffee for lunch, and for dinner, I usually have noodles. But, some nights I have pasta and pizza if there's some left over. That's it really. I give all the food to Tiff, I don't want her to starve." Hanna said, honestly. She knew Caleb would be mad.

"And, is that you've been eating for the past two years?" Caleb asked, and Hanna nodded.

"Yeah."

"You said you had enough money to live by."

"For Tiff. I haven't eaten properly in years. If I do, it's when Toby cooks pancakes. The last time I had a nice meal was about two weeks ago, Tiff and me made pizza – like we do every month."

"After school, I'm picking Tiff and you up. We're going to the supermarket. I was this fridge to be full of food. I don't care what food, I just want it to be full of food, okay? And I want the cupboards full as well."

"Thank you." Hanna said, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Really."

"What do you weigh?" Caleb asked. "Tell me."

"One-hundred ten pounds."

"Hanna, that's not enough."

"Caleb, its fine."

"No, it's not. You're not ending up in the hospital, because you're not eating properly, Hanna." Caleb said, kissing her temple.

…

"Hey Mummy." Tiff said, and Hanna lifted Tiff up, and rested her on her hip. "Guess what I did today?"

"What did you do?" Hanna asked.

"We made a jewellery box with pasta."

"Wow, you better show it to me when we get home."

"I will." Tiff said, nodding. Tiff squirmed, and put her down on the floor. Hanna took Tiff's hand, and the two walked to Caleb's jeep. Once Tiff had crossed the road, she ran and hugged his leg. "Mummy said you said we can watch Zack and Cody, is that true?" Tiffany asked, looking up at him.

Caleb smiled. "Yeah, it's true." Caleb said, and picked Tiff up. "But, first we're going to go grocery shopping. I looked in your fridge, and asked Mummy what she eats, she said she barely eats anything. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true. Some days, she doesn't eat breakfast. One time, she went four days, living on coffee."

"Really? Well, we're gonna go food shopping, and your Mummy won't be hungry anymore, okay?"

"Good." Tiff said, nodding.

…

"What do you want?" Caleb asked.

"Hmm, chocolate." Tiff said

"We'll get that, when we're there, yeah?" He asked, and Tiffany nodded, smiling. "Now, mummy, what do you want?" He said to Hanna.

"Just food that's not noodles." Hanna replied. "Or cereal bars." She added.

…

"The fridge is full, so are the cupboards. Are you happy now?" Hanna asked Caleb.

"Yeah I am. You're not starving yourself." Caleb said.

"Thanks." Hanna asked, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Caleb! Come on!" Tiff shouted from the couch. Caleb kissed Hanna's forehead before walking over to the couch.

"What are we watching?" Caleb asked, placing Tiff on his lap.

"Drake and Josh." Tiff said, and Caleb nodded. "Did you watch it?"

"Of course." Caleb said, and then Tiff started singing along to the intro. Hanna smiled, and sat on the chair, which was near to the couch, and got her phone. Unlocking it, she snapped a picture of Tiffany on Caleb's lap. She smiled, setting it as her lock screen.

…

"You're amazing with her." Hanna said to Caleb. Caleb was laying on the couch on his back, and Hanna had her chest pressed up against his, so they were chest to chest, face to face. Caleb's hands started to run up and down her the sides of her back.

"You are too." Caleb said. "Really."

"Thank you again for the food. I was actually starting to get a bit worried myself with the lack of food I was eating. I can see my ribs."

"Exactly, that's why, I'm taking you out for lunch tomorrow."

"It's a date." Hanna said, smiling. Caleb gently kissed her lips, and she deepened it. She ran her fingers over his hard chest. He giggled slightly, when her fingers ran over his bullet scar. She smiled, and got up off the couch, and so did he. They walked to the bedroom kissing, and Hanna took Caleb's shirt off, and she let it slip through her fingers, falling to the floor.

…

"What time is it?" Hanna murmured after sex.

"Its ten thirty princess." Caleb replied, kissing her forehead. Hanna nodded, and grabbed Caleb's shirt. She put it on, and kissed his nose. She grabbed his boxers and gave them to him. He put them on, and used his elbow to prop himself up slightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He paused. "Where's your IPad?"

"Why?"

"I want to look at some pictures."

She smiled, and got her IPad from the drawer in her bedside table, and handed it to him. "They're the ultrasound pictures."

He laughed at a picture of Hanna breastfeeding Tiff. "Tell me about that."

_"Okay, Hanna, it's time for your first feed." Julia said coming in. _

_"Kay, bye sweetie." Spencer said._

_"No. Stay. I wanna try the thing." Hanna said._

_"That thing." Toby said pointing to a piece of thin material folded up. _

_"Yeah." Hanna said. "What's it called?" _

_Ezra, Toby, Aria, Emily and Spencer all looked at each other, stuck. _

_"A, boob coverer." Ezra said, and they laughed. "I don't know." _

_"They said you needed it." Emily said, and passed Hanna the boob coverer. Hanna put the sling over her neck, along with the material, and it looked like a tube was covering her. _

_"I'm scared." Hanna said. _

_"You know I'm just trying to get her to stop crying but she's not stopping." Spencer said, cradling Tiff in her arms. _

_"Okay, give her." Hanna said, holding out her arms for her daughter. Spencer gave Tiff to Hanna, and Hanna put her new born under the material, and Tiff latched onto her boob. Hanna made a face. "I don't like it." _

_"Well, you'll have to get used to it Han." Aria said. _

_"I know, but, how long do I have to do it for?" _

_"Six months, but you can still breastfeed after that, you can stop it when you feel like you're ready." Julia said, and Hanna nodded._

"How long did you breastfeed for?" Caleb said.

"A year." Hanna said. "I think Ezra, cheekily, took the picture, and then sent it to me. I don't know." She chuckled, and smiled as he swiped through pictures of Tiffany as a baby. He chuckled when he saw one of Tiff teething. She had bright red cheeks, and a white shirt with a pink tutu. "She likes you."

"I like her too." Caleb said. "It didn't go exactly the way I wanted but I'm fine with being here now, with you."

Hanna smiled at him. "Trust me. I didn't want it to happen like that either, but I am glad you're here now. I've wanted Tiff to have her Dad, and he's here now, and I'm happy about that."

Caleb kissed her lips gently, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth making her moan gently. She smiled, pulled away, and kissed his nose.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Hanna whispered, yawning.

"I'll go to sleep with you." Caleb said, and wrapped his arms around Hanna, pulling her closer to him. She smiled, snuggled deeper into his embrace, wanting the feeling to last forever.

**I know I haven't updated in like a week, and I'm sorry, but I'l update on Monday. **

**Bye Dolls**


	22. Chapter 22

Caleb was currently sitting on the couch in Hanna's apartment. He was downloading the pictures and videos from Hanna's IPad onto his MacBook. He was smiling at the pictures of Tiff pulling funny faces toward the camera; the videos of her; and of course, the pictures of her when she was younger. Seeing everything had downloaded, he placed the iPad on the coffee table, put his feet up on it, and started playing a video on his laptop.

_Tiffany was in a baby swing, and Hanna was watching her, along with filming as the small one year old was giggling and bouncing. "Mama." Tiff said, and behind the camera Hanna was grinning even though you couldn't see it. _

_"W-What did you just say Tiff?" Hanna asked, behind the iPad, and grinning. _

_"Mama." Tiff repeated, and bounced again. Hanna laughed. _

_"Yeah baby girl, I'm your Mama." Hanna said, and she stopped filming. Placing the iPad down on the floor, she unstrapped Tiff from her swing, and hugged the little girl. Even though the little girl had no idea what was going on, the comfort meant the world to Hanna. Kissing her head repeatedly. "I'm your Mama, baby." _

_"Mama." Tiff repeated, and Hanna kept kissing the top of her daughters head, talking to her, and waiting for Ashley to get home from work so Hanna could tell her what happened. _

"So, we're definitely making pizza mummy?" Tiff said, coming in.

"Of course we are, sweetie. Are you still putting party rings on it?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, mummy. It was really nice, you try it."

Hanna chuckled slightly, winking at Caleb. "You can have it all."

"Good." Tiff said. "I want it all."

"Want doesn't get my little diamond." Hanna said, and Tiff sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I would want it all. Any better?"

Hanna shook her head with laughter. "How about using the magic word?"

"I want it all please."

"Okay, you can have it all."

"I knew you were gonna say that." Tiff said, and got the ingredients out the bag, and put them on the table. Hanna got the bowls, and the measurer.

* * *

Tiff and Hanna were making pizza while they were listening to music, and Caleb was watching. Tiff hit the pizza dough with her flat palm. "It's a Friday." Tiff said.

"Yeah it is." Hanna said. "Uncle Ezra, and Aunt Emily and Aria are coming tomorrow." Hanna said. "And you're having your sleepover, aren't you?"

"Is Caleb coming to the sleepover as well?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

Tiff turned around and looked at Caleb. "Are you coming to the sleepover?"

"If you want me too." Caleb said.

"Well then you're coming." Tiff instructed, before turning back to making her pizza. Hanna winked at him, and he smiled.

* * *

"Come on, let's get you in the bath." Hanna said, tickling Tiff's side making her squeal with giggles.

"Mummy. Mummy. Stop." Tiffany squealed, and squirming out of Hanna's grasp and into the bathroom where she started undressing herself.

"Do you want your toys sweetie?" Hanna asked, and Tiff nodded, and Hanna lifted her daughter into the bath filled with bubbles.

"Toys. Please." Tiff said, and Hanna gave her the plastic box full of bath toys. Tiff got the box, and poured all the toys into the bathtub splashing the water around.

"Shall I wash you first or do you wanna play with your toys?" Hanna asked, and Tiff looked up at the ceiling, in thought.

"I wanna play with my toys first."

"Okay, sweetie, call me when you're done." Hanna said, and placed a kiss on Tiff's forehead, before leaving the room. "You okay with having the sleepover with the guys tomorrow?"

"Just as long as they don't kill me, I'm fine with it." Caleb said.

Hanna chuckled. "I'm sure they won't, but you'll probably be sleeping on the air mattress. Just to let you know, Tiff has no bedtime, and she'll fall asleep whenever, and you'll probably put her in the guest bedroom, and then in the morning we'll have pancakes, and she'll wake up at eleven-ish."

* * *

"Good morning princess." Caleb said, waking up, and kissing Hanna's temple. Hanna smiled, and kissed his lips.

"Good morning handsome." Hanna said. "Ready to face the wrath of my friends?"

Caleb chuckled. "I'm sure I can handle it."

"Alright. The time is ten in the morning, we had amazing sex last night, and the guys will be here at one."

"It was amazing." He kissed her temple, and she kissed his nose, and then got up out of bed, and walked into the living room where she saw Tiff eating a cookie.

"What are you doing up, Missy?" Hanna asked, kissing her daughters head.

"I woke up, and I wanted to watch Barney, so I put it on." Tiff said.

"And you're eating a cookie without telling me."

Tiff looked up to Hanna. "Mummy, I'm eating a cookie."

Hanna chuckled, shaking her head, at her little girl.

"I'll be eating a lot of them tonight."

"I thought you were going to eat ice cream." Caleb said, emerging from the bedroom.

Tiff sighed, frustrated and torn between the two. "Well, that's a situation."

The other two laughed. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm sure I can have both." The little girl gasped, turned around, and pointed at the fridge. "Cookie Dough." She screamed.

"Do you want cookie dough?" Emily asked, coming in.

"Aunt Emily." Tiffany shouted, and scrambled up from the couch, and Emily picked her up.

"How are you, I haven't seen you for five weeks."

"I know, I got you a little something."

"What did you get me?" Tiff asked.

"I got you a princess dress."

Tiffany's mouth opened. "What dress?"

"Princess Belle's dress."

"I need that one."

"I know that's why I got it for you."

* * *

"I told you guys she would use that teddy bear." Ezra said, coming into the apartment. By now, Spencer and Toby were in the apartment along with Tiff, Emily, Caleb, and Hanna. Tiffany scrambled up from the teddy bear, and Ezra picked her up. "Did you finish the book?" He asked her.

"Mummy finished reading it to me last night." Tiff said. "I still need my chocolate bar. She hasn't bought it for me yet."

"Well, I'm sure she'll get you one that you want."

"That's what I've said, but she's probably going to forget."

"I'm not going to forget." Hanna whined.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, and looked at Hanna. "Yeah, that's what you said."

"Well, I'll get if for you, okay."

"Okay."

"Well, I have a book for you." Ezra said, trying to play his luck again.

"What do I get? Or is it Vogue or Cosma." Tiff said.

"Cosmo." Hanna corrected.

"Shut up mummy." Tiff said.

"It's called Charlie and the glass elevator." Ezra said, and Aria rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Is that the same Charlie from the chocolate factory?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Do I get another chocolate bar?" Tiff asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your mummy?" Ezra said, and then Tiff wriggled out his grasp, and said hello to Aria who picked her up, and talked about her drawings on the fridge. And, then she walked to her mum.

"If you read me that book will I get another chocolate bar? And by that I mean two chocolate bars. Big ones." Tiff asked Hanna, who placed her on her lap.

"Yeah, of course you can. Just don't eat them all at once, we don't want you to get sick, do we?" Hanna said, and kissed her head, and Tiff jumped off Hanna's lap, and sat back onto the huge teddy bear on the sofa. Hanna put her hand out, and Ezra put two dollars in it. "Thank you."

* * *

"Okay, which movie?" Toby asked Tiff, and smiled when she looked up to the ceiling in thought.

"The jungle book." Tiff decided. "But the lion one."

"The lion king?" Ezra asked, a spoon in his hand, and an ice cream tub on his lap.

"Yes, that one." Tiff said, nodding her head. She dug her small spoon into the one pint tub of Cookie Dough ice cream. "The jungle book, and then the lion king."

Toby nodded, and then put The Jungle Book in the DVD player, and sat back down, and they commenced their sleepover.

"Are you making pancakes tomorrow morning?" Tiff asked Toby.

"Of course I am, as always." Toby said.

"Good."

* * *

"So, how is Caleb?" Aria asked a small smirk on her lips.

"He's good. Great, actually." Hanna said, grinning.

"Just as long as he doesn't leave again, we won't kill him." Emily said with a cheeky wink.

"I know, he won't. He keeps saying it, and I believe it."

"How is he with Tiff?" Spencer asked.

Hanna smiled. "He's good with her. Really good."

"So, you know, have you guys, reunited?" Aria asked.

"Yes, we have."

"What about Tiff though, wouldn't you have too." Spencer trailed off. "You guys know what I mean."

"Yes, I do." Hanna said. "He's great with it. I mean, we have to put something on afterwards, he's fine with that, we have to be quiet so we don't wake Tiff, and he's fine with that too."

"Have you guys had a fight yet?"

"We had a little one. Well, it wasn't really a fight. My fridge wasn't even full of food, and he found out that I was eating practically nothing, and then he got mad, and we went food shopping with Tiff now my kitchen is full with food."

"You weren't eating properly?" Emily asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Shit, you guys didn't know that, did you?" Hanna said, biting her bottom lip.

"Hanna, we've said it before, you can always borrow money from us." Aria said.

"And Toby and mines fridge is always full." Spencer said.

"This is why I didn't tell you guys. You'd get up in my face, and offer all these things. I'm fine now, Caleb has been amazing. He's paying for half my bills, and I'm good, so no need to worry." Hanna said.

"Why didn't you tell us before? We could've given you food." Emily said.

"No, you guys have been too great. And you know that."

* * *

"How were you guys last night?" Aria said coming in, and pouring herself some coffee.

"We were fine." Toby said. "Shall I start cooking pancakes now?"

"Yes, I'm starved." Spencer said, and he got the stuff out.

"What time is it?" Hanna asked, sitting on Caleb's lap.

"Like ten in the morning." Caleb said.

"And when did Tiff go to sleep?"

The three guys looked at each other, sucking in their lips. "2-ish in the morning. I think." Ezra finally said.

"What did she eat?"

"I thought you didn't even care about this stuff." Toby mumbled, weighing out the ingredients that would be needed for the pancakes.

"I'm just curious. I can always look in the trash."

"You won't even go near the trash." Caleb said.

"You don't even take out the trash. We have to do it for you." Spencer said.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "It's gross. And you know, Tiff doesn't like trash either."

"No I don't." Tiff said, sucking on her thumb and her bunny in her hand. "It smells."

"Exactly." Hanna said, and you know, Toby lifts stuff for a living, I'm sure he can handle taking the trash out like three times a week."

They all laughed, of course except Tiff who jumped onto Emily's lap, and Emily kissed the top of her head, and hugged her waist, so the little girl wouldn't fall off.

"Alright, Ezra, plate out." Toby said, and Ezra held the plate in front of him, and Toby flipped the pancake back, and it landed on the plate.

"After about a year you finally got it." Ezra said and high fived him.

They all laughed and Tiff giggled.

"Alright, Tiff, how many pancakes?"

"Eight." Tiff said, after looking up to the ceiling in thought.

"Alright, coming right up." Toby said, and in eight minutes he had whipped up eight pancakes. He put them on a plate, and handed them the plate to Tiff. She grabbed the maple syrup, and squirted it over the pancakes.

"Sugar." Tiff said, grinning.

"Great." Hanna said. "Guess you won't be getting to bed until late."

"Bequiet mummy, I'm trying to eat."

The others chuckled, and Emily placed a napkin over Tiff who was bound to get the maple syrup all over her.

"Slow down sweetheart, you'll get a tummy ache." Hanna said to her, when she noticed that Tiff was eating rather quickly. "We don't like tummy aches, do we?"

Tiffany sighed. "No we don't."

"Yeah, that's right. So slow down." Hanna said, and Tiffany continued eating, slower.

"So cute, I swear to god." Aria murmured to Hanna who chuckled along with Aria.

**This was one of my favourite chapters to write ever, and lets give you a teaser. In a few chapters, Tiff finds out something. I'l leave it at that. **

**Bye Dolls**


	23. Chapter 23

"There we go, my little diamond." Hanna said, tucking Tiffany in after running after her for the whole day from all the syrup she had put on her pancakes.

"Night mummy." Tiff said, her eyes already drooping. The little girl didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the soft, fluffed pillow. "I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams." Hanna said, and placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead before standing up and walking to the door of Tiff's bedroom. She turned off the bedroom light, shut the door slightly, and walked to the couch where she sat on Caleb's lap.

"You're an amazing mum." Caleb complimented.

Hanna grinned. "Thank you. I reckon you'd be a good dad. I mean, you watch suite life with her."

He chuckled, and kissed her temple. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, I'm glad you're back. When are we going to go to Claudia's?"

"Uh, is, like, tomorrow lunch, good?"

"Yeah, on Monday's, I finish school at one."

"What time does Tiff finish school?"

"Three thirty." Hanna said. "So, I think your mum's house is around thirty minutes from this place. So, we can spend like an hour and a half there. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. Mum wants to see you again, and once Tiff knows the fact I'm her Dad, she would like to meet Tiff."

"Of course."

"They have a dog."

"Tiff will love that, we won't tell her though. She absolutely loves surprises."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one day, Spence, Toby, Tiff and I were going to the beach, and we were making it a surprise, and for the whole car journey she kept on guessing and she didn't guess it the whole car journey, we kept laughing, and saying no, and then when Toby pulled up to the beach, she started screaming and bouncing up and down."

Caleb chuckled. "When was the last time you went to the beach?"

"That was the last time. It was a like a year ago."

"It's June. Why don't we go to the beach again, soon?"

Hanna smiled. "I'd like that. But, no Spencer and Toby. As a family."

Caleb grinned, and gave Hanna a chaste kiss. "As a family."

…

"I'm nervous." Hanna said, once they were walking up the driveway to Claudia's house.

"Don't be. They like you way more than Rachel." Caleb said.

"Really?"

"Really. I mean without you, I wouldn't be here."

"Okay, that's a good reason." Hanna said. "But, I'm still nervous."

Caleb moved behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders and started to rub them. "You're tense."

"Very." Hanna said, and Caleb kissed the back of her neck, and kept on kneading his hands through the knots. "You're amazing."

Caleb kissed Hanna's temple, and returned beside her. "They'll love you, I promise." Caleb said. The door opened, and it was the person they least expected. _Rachel_. Behind her was a Claudia with a much panicked and sorry expression on her face.

"You bitch." Rachel screamed, and lunged for Hanna, but Caleb jumped in front of her, and stopped Rachel from hurting Hanna. Hanna, by now, had her eyes wide, and she was breathing heavily. "I can't believe you would do this to me."

"Rachel, we need to talk about this. This situation." Hanna said.

"What is there to talk about? You stole my fiancée on MY WEDDING DAY."

"There IS a lot to talk about Rachel. Things I need to explain to you. Can you please just go inside, and we can talk about this. Please. I can't have you hating me."

"Too late."

"Please, Rachel. I've got an explanation. We just need to talk, and then maybe you'll understand. Just please go back inside, and we can talk about this." Hanna said.

Rachel sighed. "Fine. But, I don't see the need to talk about the fact you're a backstabbing bitch." After that, Rachel sulked back inside.

"I'm so sorry." Claudia apologized.

"It's fine. Really. Its better I get it done with now. I mean, I'd of bumped into her sooner or later. Just need to try and put some sense into her."

"Does she like Tiff?" Caleb asked.

Hanna hesitated before answering. "I don't know. But, I don't even see how you can't like her. So, in all fairness, I'm not the only bitch here. So, you know." Hanna said. "Better not keep her waiting." Hanna said, and smiled at Claudia before entering the house and walking into the kitchen where Rachel was.

"Let's start shall we?" Rachel said. "How could you, Hanna? You're supposed to be my best friend." She screamed.

"I couldn't let him get married. I just couldn't." Hanna shouted back. "I couldn't let him get married to someone who wasn't me."

"Oh my god. WHY?" Rachel screamed. "The only time you guys have ever seen each other is on that double date. Don't say that you felt like you've known each other forever, and that as your eyes met, there was a sudden freaking spark."

"That's not true, Rachel."

"What, you were his ex-girlfriend four years ago?" Rachel screamed, thinking that of course the idea was stupid, and not true. But, she was wrong.

"Yeah, I was. That was me." Hanna said, her voice small. "I'm the girl who told him to come to California. I'm the girl he was shot for. I'm the girl who practically picked him up off the streets, and the person who encouraged him to talk to his dad again after something had come up. He was my first. He's the one who protected me from the bad things. He's the one who I fell in love with. And I'm still in love with him."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't believe you, Hanna. That's bullshit." She shouted, breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face.

"Ask me anything about him. I bet I could answer it. And get it right." Hanna shouted, inching toward Rachel with every word.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "How tall is he?"

"Five foot eleven." Hanna said.

"Any tattoos?"

"He has a heart on his hip." She breathed in. "And so do I. We were drunk one night, and we thought it would be really cool to get matching tattoos." Hanna laughed half-heartedly at the memory. "So, we went to the tattoo parlour, and we got matching tattoos."

"Favourite band?" Rachel asked, already knowing it was true. There was_ something_ in the pit of her stomach. Making her feel queasy. Making her feel like she already lost this battle.

"Fall Out Boy."

"What's his birthday?"

"Twenty seventh of June. 1994."

"Favourite colour?"

"Red and blue."

"Favourite football team?"

"He doesn't have one. He doesn't like football, but if people ask, he says California Golden Bears."

"Where does he work?"

"Apple."

"Where did he live when he was younger?"

"He bounced around places, when he was in foster houses. He travelled on buses." She named the states he lived in. "Then he came to Rosewood, then Arizona, and then back to Rosewood, and then he alternated between Rosewood and California, and then he went to Ravenswood, and now he lives in California."

Rachel sighed. She didn't even know the states he lived in. "And you didn't even tell me." Rachel shouted.

"Rachel. What was I supposed to say to you? That I was still in love with your fiancée, and I couldn't have him getting married to someone who wasn't me."

"I understood why he left." Rachel said. "Obviously. You got knocked up by this one night stand, being the slut you are, and he had enough of being treated by garbage."

"He was not treated like garbage. And I am not a slut." Hanna shouted. "And FYI, I didn't get pregnant from a one night stand. I got pregnant by him. He's Tiff's dad. That's why I needed him. That's why I wanted him. And I know it's selfish."

"Oh god, Hanna. You're just feeding him lies to stay with you. How desperate." Rachel shouted.

"I'm not Rachel. I remember the day I found out I was pregnant. It was the day after Caleb had left to Ravenswood, I had vomited, and I was with Spencer, and then I froze, and said that I was late. And Spencer said that it might not be it, but I knew it was. I had this feeling. And then I took three tests, and they came back positive, and then I was sobbing for the next five days, thinking of how the hell I was actually going to be a single parent with practically no money. There you go. There's you fucking sob story." Hanna said. "Tell me, that that is a lie. Look me in the eye, and say it."

"I'm NEVER speaking to you again." Rachel said. "I thought we were best friends, Hanna."

"So did I." Hanna said. "But, I guess I wanted something else more than a best friend, Rachel." She paused. "I wanted Tiff to have her dad. I've been wanting that since day one. And you god damn know that." She shouted.

"God, you're a bitch." Rachel said.

"Okay, and we're not friends anymore, and I'm fine with that."

"Oh, and by the way, Tiff really needs to cut down on those biscuits."

"Get the hell out before I actually murder you, Rachel." Hanna shouted. "I swear to god, we're _definitely_ not friends now." Hanna said.

Rachel stormed out the house, furious.

"So…" Hanna said awkwardly after Rachel had left and slammed the door shut.

"You okay?" Caleb asked, moving towards her, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She's such a bitch, I mean, Tiff's four, and adorable, of course she's gonna eat cookies." Hanna said fast. "And who says that about a four year old."

Caleb chuckled. "I meant, _are you okay_?"

Hanna took a moment before answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. And I just wasted forty-five minutes screaming. And I need to buy Tiff two chocolate bars as well, and pick her up, and ugh."

Caleb kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart, it will be fine. Okay?"

"Okay." Hanna sighed, and Claudia stood by the door, leaning on the doorway.

"Sorry." Claudia apologized.

Hanna smiled. "It's fine. Its better she knows, instead of me bumping into her with Tiff and Caleb. That would've been worse." She paused. "So, what do you want to know about Tiff?"

…

"You're coming over tomorrow, right?" Hanna asked, pouting at Caleb.

"Sweetheart, I'm coming back to your apartment tomorrow. I need to get some clothes, and some other things, okay? I'll meet you at Tiff's school, yeah?" Caleb said.

Hanna bit her lip, and nodded. "Yeah." She pressed her lips to his, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her moan quietly. She pulled away, minutes later, and then kissed his nose. "I love you, and I've got to pick up Tiff."

Caleb said. "I love you too."

…

"Oh my goodness." Hanna said, as Tiff came running out of the nursery, and into Hanna's arm. She was covered in paint from head to toe. "What happened to you?"

Tiffany giggled. "Bella and me had a paint fight." Tiff said, grinning.

"How was Bella today?"

"She's good. Can I go to her house on Friday? Please mummy." Tiff said, and when Hanna looked at Dani, – Bella's Mum who was twenty three, and had gotten pregnant at nineteen – Dani looked at Hanna. Dani walked over to Hanna.

"I hear you guys had a paint fight?" Dani said to Bella and Tiff.

The two four year olds grinned and giggled. "Can Tiff come to my house on Friday?" Bella asked.

"I think so." Hanna said. "What time do you think you guys will be finished playing?"

"Hmm, like midnight." Tiff said.

Hanna and Dani laughed. "I think that's a bit too late." Dani said.

"What about I pick up Tiff at seven?" Hanna said.

"Seven thirty." Bella and Tiff said at the same.

"Seven thirty it is." Hanna said, knowing she wouldn't leave until half eight, because Dani and her always had a cup of coffee or two. Unlike her, when Dani was pregnant, she did have a boyfriend there, and now she was engaged.

**Weren't expecting that, were you? God, I loved writing that scene, AND OH MY GOD, I HAVE STARTED WATCHING GREYS ANATOMY. IT IS AMAZING. I totally ship Derek and Meredith. BUT NO SPOILERS. I'm only on the second season. So shh. And, I stick by my word, Tiff finds out something. **

**Bye Dolls**


	24. Chapter 24

"How's Will?" Hanna asked Dani. It was a Friday, and Bella and Tiff were still playing together at Dani's house while Hanna and Dani had a cup of coffee.

"He's fine." Dani said, smiling over the edge of her coffee cup. "Any news? It's been a while since we caught up, I don't know if I missed anything."

Hanna smiled, shaking her head at her. "Actually," she started.

"Go on." Dani said.

"You know I told you about that guy, who is also Tiff's dad." Dani nodded her head, looking at Hanna, wanting the details. "Well, we kinda got back together."

"Hanna. That's great."

Hanna grinned. "I know."

"What about Tiff? Does she know about, you know?"

Hanna shook her head. "No, she doesn't. But, they've been bonding for the past two weeks, and Tiff's warming up to him."

"Does she like him?"

"Yeah, she does. A lot. She doesn't ask just anyone to watch the Suite Life with her."

"I'm sure." Dani said chuckling. "Bella's been getting into Drake and Josh at the moment."

"I loved that show, and the fact they're replaying all the old ones, is amazing." Hanna said, and Dani chuckled, nodding her head. "How's your toy boy?"

Dani chuckled again. "He's good, we're deciding on a date."

"That's great."

"And I'm sure if you came you wouldn't mind bringing your toy boy along. I want to meet him. Oh, and bring Tiff, Bella was asking for her to come. I don't think she just wants to sit around with her Aunts all day."

"I'm sure Tiff will be delighted to dress up."

"Good." Dani said with a wink.

…

"Caleb!" Tiff said, once Hanna opened the apartment, and Caleb was leaning against the counter and on his phone. He put his phone on the table, and smiled at her.

"Hey Tiff. I heard you went to your best friends?" Caleb said, picking her up, and resting her on his hip.

"We're sisters, and we pretended to be princesses, and fairies, and we played games, and I pretended to be Raven when she pretended to be Chelsea." Tiff said.

"That sounds like fun."

"It was."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I've got some chocolate cupcakes for you."

"That's great. Where are they?"

"You'll have to find them."

"Well, I can't find them if you don't me put me down." Tiff said, and Caleb put her down on the floor, and she opened the cupboard, but they weren't there. She looked up at Caleb, frowning. "Where are they?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, you hid them."

"Well, I guess, you'll have to find them."

"Am I warm?" Tiff asked, walking close to the oven.

"No." Caleb said.

Tiffany huffed, and got on the fours, and crawled under the table. "They're not under here." She said, once she was standing up with her hands on her hips. She sighed, and pouted. She walked to the couch.

"You're cold." Caleb said, and she walked to the bathroom. "You're very cold."

From inside the bathroom Caleb and Hanna heard Tiffany huff in annoyance. Hanna smiled, and kissed Caleb on the cheek, and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him.

"Am I getting warmer?" Tiffany called, now in Hanna's bedroom.

"You're getting colder." Caleb called.

"What about the bin in mummy's room?"

"No, sweetheart, don't go in there. Food won't be in the bin." Hanna said quickly, and Tiffany walked out of Hanna's bedroom, and into her bedroom where she gasped, came out and ran to Caleb, and hugged his leg.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Tiffany repeated, squeezing his leg, until he picked her up.

"For what?" Caleb asked.

"The Barbie doll, but I think she was the one who put her hands in my chocolate cupcake. I already know her name."

"And what is she gonna be called?" Caleb asked.

"Vanessa."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Why else would I chose it?" Tiff asked, getting chose mixed up with choose making Hanna giggle silently, and Caleb smile. Tiff squirmed, Caleb put her down, and she ran into her bedroom going to eat her chocolate cupcake and play with her new Barbie.

Hanna walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling up at him. "You didn't have to do that." Hanna said.

Caleb smiled. "I wanted too."

He wrapped his arms tighter around Hanna, and she rested her head on his chest, smiling. "I love you, so much." Hanna whispered, against his chest.

"I love you too." Caleb said.

…

The family of three were sitting on the couch watching TV, as they ate pizza.

"Are you two like Spencie and Toby?" Tiffany asked, after dinner. Hanna's legs were on Caleb's lap, and Tiff was on the floor colouring in some pictures in her colouring book.

"What does that mean Tiff?" Hanna asked. She knew the question was bound to come up sometime, but she didn't prepare. She was torn between telling Tiff that the two were dating or that they were just friends.

But they weren't_ just dating_.

"If mummy has a ring yet? Will you get a ring like Spencie and Aunt Aria?" Tiff asked, looking at her colouring book, not thinking that the questions were all that bad.

"I don't know. You should ask Caleb."

"Will mummy get a ring?"

"Probably. I don't know when, but probably." Caleb said.

Tiffany giggled.

"What's so funny?" Hanna asked.

"You're like Troy and Gabriella, and I'm Sharpay. I'm the star." Tiff said, and both her parents laughed.

"You're a shining star my little diamond." Hanna said, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Don't do that." Tiff said, flattening her hair out, and frowning. Hanna chuckled. "It's not funny, mummy."

"Oh yeah, it's totally not. It's horrible." Hanna said.

"Shut up mummy." Tiff replied.

…

"Does she know yet?" Toby asked, drinking his cup of coffee. Hanna, Spencer, Toby and Caleb were in Hanna's apartment, drinking coffee.

"No. Not yet." Hanna said. "Maybe in like two weeks."

"Two weeks? Isn't that a bit, like, quick." Caleb said.

"Nope, and shut up." Hanna said.

Tiff's door opened, and she came from it, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Sweetheart, why are you awake?" Hanna asked.

"Cause it's the morning, mummy. I've got school mummy. Why didn't you wake me?" Tiff asked.

Hanna had in a laugh. "Sweetheart, I put you to bed an hour ago. It's a Friday."

"It's a Monday morning, isn't it Aunt Spencie?"

"No, Tiff, its still Friday." Spencer said, smiling.

"Oh, well." Tiff said, and then retreated to her bedroom, shutting her door.

"I'm gonna tuck her in again. That was so freaking adorable." Hanna said, walking to Tiff's bedroom. She kneeled down beside Tiff, and stroked her hair back. "You alright, sweet pea?"

"I thought it was a Monday morning." Tiff said, her duvet over her shoulders, and covering her mouth making her speech come out muffled.

"Why did you think that? You went to Bella's only a few hours ago."

"I don't know mummy."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No mummy, I wasn't even having a dream, and then I woke up, and it was a Monday morning, and I was wondering why you didn't wake me for school, so then I went outside, and now, here I am."

"Do you think you can get to sleep for mummy?"

"Yeah mummy, love you." Tiff said.

"I love you too, okay." Hanna replied, kissing her daughters forehead. "Night, night. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She said at the door.

"I won't mummy." Tiff replied.

"That's good. I love you."

And, normally, Tiff would reply, but, she was already out like a light.

"That was so fucking adorable, oh my goodness." Spencer said, smiling. "That was so cute."

…

"Bedroom." Hanna murmured to Caleb at ten in the evening.

"You sure?" Caleb whispered in her ear.

Hanna nodded. "Very." She whispered back. "Tiff's sound asleep, and I need you, right now."

Caleb smiled, and picked Hanna up, making her giggle. "I love you." Caleb said, before pressing his lips to her neck, and walking to the bedroom with Hanna in his arms.

…

Hanna giggled to herself, grinning. God, she couldn't be happier.

"What are you giggling about?" Caleb breathed.

"Just the fact that three weeks ago, I was crying over you, and now I'm in bed with you." Hanna replied.

Caleb smiled. "You cried over me?"

"Just once." Hanna said with a wink. "Or twice."

Caleb shook his head, and pulled her closer by the waist, pulling her into him. She placed her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his chest. "I love you so much." He whispered into her ear, and then placed a soft kiss to her temple.

Of course, she would've replied, but she was out like a light.

**Haleb is hurting my heart right now. But I love them to bits, and I love Ezria as well. And, lets face it, Ezria is over, and practically so is Haleb, because even if they're doing LDR we won't get like kisses. And I don't mind, Spoby. I ship them, but, Paily. I can't stand them, no offence to Paily shippers, but I can't stand Paige. She wasn't annoying when she was Mose. **

**Bye Dolls**


End file.
